


Winner!

by SanDee



Series: Who's the Winner? - Trilogy [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actors, Cast - Freeform, Conventions, F/M, Friendship/Love, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Convention, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDee/pseuds/SanDee
Summary: The Reader wins a trip to a Supernatural Convention and experiences the weekend of every fans dream!





	1. Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Type: Long Story  
> Pairings: surprise  
> Protagonists: Reader and the Cast of SPN: Jensen, Jared, Rob, Rich, Matt, Mark S., Mark P., Osric  
> Words: Chapters are usually around 1.200  
> Notes: Story will contain 21+ matters such as alcohol, love, sex, kissing, romance, anger, break ups,  
> Cast Members will be married with children if that's their status in real life, BUT if a cast member might get romantically involved with the Reader he's not married to their real Life Spouse (so no hating please, Gen & Co. are safe :-) ),  
> when I wrote the story I wasn't aware of some personal facts about the actors (like Mark S. not drinking etc.), so it might not be 100% accurate,  
> I also guess that the story is quite silly/cheesy, since it's all about the reader and all the weird, cool, awesome things happen to her, but maybe you can enjoy a bit of silliness!  
> comments are welcome ;-)

(Y/N) couldn’t believe she really had won a trip to Rome to the SPN Con. She read the Email over and over again and was tempted to call the Telephone number in the Signature, just to make sure she didn’t dream. But she tried to stay cool and focused and simply answered the Mail with the wanted Information.  
Name, Address, Phone number, DOB, a Photo, Information for booking her flight and Hotel room. What would they need the photo for? Hopefully they would answer quickly so she could really wrap her mind around this incredible thing.

After about an hour she got a reply, telling her that the photo would be embedded in her very own VIP Pass to heaven. They also provided her with the information of when they would book her flight and the address and name of the hotel she would stay in. When she read this it was clear that it wasn’t a joke and very real. She sat back and stared at the screen… “What if…”  
Quickly she called work, hoping her boss would still be there. She reached her boss just before she wanted to leave the office. For the time the con was set only one other person had a planned vacation, so she took that opportunity and asked for 2 weeks of vacation around that time.  
Then she answered the Mail asking if they could change the date of the flight back and she contacted the hotel to reserve the room for another week. If she was already there, why not make it a real holiday?!


	2. Ah… Rome

(Y/N) arrived around late afternoon the day before the Con would start. She checked in, got to her room and unpacked. It was weird to her, she barely ever unpacked, but mostly she never stayed for too long and didn’t feel the need to. This time she would make it right and get all settled. She was determined to enjoy her stay fully and let nothing and no one bother her or piss her off.  
Sadly she was not allowed to bring a friend, the winning trip was just for one, but it was OK she guessed, because what she had planned for after wards wasn’t in her friends interest anyways. She would do all things archaeology dictates. Go see as many historical roman buildings and places as possible. She couldn’t wait to get to the Colosseum.

When she was finished with unpacking and freshened up somewhat, she took her tablet and made her way down to the bar. She wasn’t the biggest outgoing person, but even she knew it would have been a waste to stay in her room when being in a different country.  
She went straight to the bar and got herself a beer, desperados that was, tequila flavored beer, (Y/N)’s favorite. She barely ever drank, but she was on vacation, so one beer would be fine, even if it might get her tipsy. The bartender was a young good looking Italian who spoke a pretty good German. She liked that it made her feel more like on a vacation, than on a Con. Con… Con… Conventions…

Actually (Y/N) had stopped going to Conventions a while ago. She had her reasons, good reasons she thought, but then why did she enter the contest to win a trip to a Con? She remembered… it was because of the DVD Box Set. Hell she wanted that! Every Box signed by another actor from the show. Who would have thought she would win big? Seriously?! No one enters a sweep-stake or contest or whatever, thinking they had a chance for first price… at least (Y/N) didn’t do it. She always hoped for something nice she saw on the lower ranks. DVD’s, shirts, jewelry, a toy or whatever, but a trip to Rome including flight, hotel and a VIP Pass?  
She laughed to herself when she got her beer and turned to look for a free space. Realizing only now, that she wasn't the only one who had arrived early. In a corner on a small table with collected poofs and chairs was the entire cast that would be guest on the Con. A quick rush streamed through her body and a smile flashed on her face. She giggled to herself looking at the men, they seemed to have a lot of fun already.

Unfortunately there was only 2 empty spots left in the bar, as well as on the terrace, one on the other side of the bar on a rather large table with , what looked like a family reunion. Everyone talking loud and gesturing wildly in Italian.  
The other spot was directly next to the SPN guys, a small table with 3 chairs and some empty glasses. Even thought she didn’t want to get close to those actors just yet and let anyone think she did it on purpose, she decided it was the better option. The Italian family would probably not even understand if she asked in German or English if she could sit with them on the spare end of the table.


	3. Well, Hello…

Misha had spotted the young woman the second she got into the bar. Jensen had always admired him for that talent, it was his very own hot women alert, which he actually never used. Misha kept an eye on the girl, he was eager to find out if she was alone, here for the Con, meeting with someone or whatever. He loved people and he loved meeting people. He catches her flirting with the barman and laughing to herself when she looked out for a place to drop. He liked her smile, she seemed cute, He would continue keeping an eye on her.

(Y/N) had promised herself not to watch the circle of men to her right and not to overhear anything, which might be difficult, cause they mostly laughed out loud and yelled every now and then. She switched her Tablet on and checked her Mails, then the networks. They were busy in the past few days, lots of people wishing her fun and good luck, a nice vacation and begged for autographs. She couldn’t help but smile, some of those people were her real friends, most of them her internet family. All of them were sweet and she thought it’ll be only fair to give them a shout out.  
So she tweeted that she had landed safely, that the hotel was really nice and the bartender was a cute boy toy. Should she let anyone know that the cast was already there? Hm… *Looks like I’m not the only early bird!*

“Good evening Ma’am, we’re sorry to bother you, but my partner and me have a few questions for you. May we take a seat?” (Y/N) looked up, straight into Misha’s grinning face, holding his bottle of American beer dear to his chest. *WTF???* With him was Lucifer, no… erm… oh damn it, what was his name again? Before she could answer both men had taken a seat and put their bottles on the table.

“What’s your name sweetheart?” Mark wanted to know and Misha was still grinning like the Cheshire cat. “(Y/N)” “Hi (Y/N), I’m Mark, that’s Misha. Nice to meet you.” He nodded. “Why are you all alone?” He wanted to know. “Uhm…” she looked around and he was right, not one other person was on its own, just her. “Because I’m single!” she blurted out and immediately regret it. WTF had she just said? Grinning Misha was terrifyingly distracting, when you would try to catch a thought.  
Mark laughed and Misha eventually moved his chair closer to (Y/N). “Exactly the information I was looking for.” He giggled, knowing that she actually didn’t mean to say that.

Rather than feel embarrassed or blush or look for a hole to dive into, she just laughed about herself. Award-winning!  
“That stupid face of yours broke my universal translator! Fuck!!” she put a hand over her eyes in shame and laughed. She grabbed her beer and took a big sip. “Excuuuse me, this is the face of an angel!” Misha answered and now all three were laughing.


	4. The Horde

After a little while of talking with Mark and Misha, (Y/N) had emptied her beer and felt the warmth of the alcohol rise to her face. It was stupid that one beer would get her face blushed, but she never really drank, so that was only normal. She was just thinking about getting another beer when…  
“HEY MISHA; WANNA KEEP HER ALL TO YOURSELF? YOU NEED TO SHARE MAN!!!” Jensen yelled over to their table and gestured them to come over and join the gang again.  
“You ready to meet the horde?” Misha asked quietly and Mark studied her face. “I don’t wanna intrude, you guys go and have fun, I guess I should call it a night.” Oh no, old (Y/N) had taken over again. She could have kicked herself for saying that, but she was so used to it…  
“Great, I introduce you to everyone!” Misha smiled and took her arm to pull her out of her comfort zone, or actually her chair. Mark grinned and emptied his beer, following Misha and (Y/N) back to the others.

Standing in front of the guys, all eyes on her, she wasn’t able to not laugh, this was so ridiculous. Misha stood behind her, hands on her shoulders, head next to hers. “(Y/N) this is everyone, everyone this is (Y/N)” he smiled proud of himself and went back to where he once sat. (Y/N) looked up at him shaking her head. When he left she looked back into the round and saw all of the men smiling welcoming at her and mouthing a HI or waving. She nodded and made a Peace sign before she looked around to see where she could sit. Mark had a hand on her back and softly pushed her over to where he was sitting before, his other hand showing her where to place. She looked at the spot and found a friendly smiling bearded man patting the empty poof next to him.  
She looked at Mark “You sure? I can get a chair.” But he simply shook his head and pushed her over to Rich. “Please” she sat down and smiled to her right.  
“He-ya I’m Rich.” He held out his hand and she shook it. “This is Matt. - Stop grinning Matt.” “Nice to meet you (Y/N)!” Matt smiled brightly and shook her hand. Gosh he was super hot!!! How was it even possible for one man to be so extremely good looking and adorable. She felt the heat getting to her face.

“I think I’d like another beer.” The bartender had just gotten over to the gang to collect empty glasses and bottles. “Bitte ein desperados, danke.” He smiled down at her and winked. “Sehr gerne!”  
Most of the men had overheard what she had said and they stunned, what language was that? “You’re German?!” Mark Shepard said with his raspy voice and nodded while he sipped on his scotch. Seemed like he and Crowley had a few things in common. “Yes.” She replied and Osric shifted in his seat. “I love Germany, you’re all awesome!” he smiled from one to the other ear. He clearly was a bit loaded, but lovely nevertheless. (Y/N) laughed “Are we? Well thanks, I guess we don’t hear that very often!”

(Y/N) took her Hooded Jacket off, she really was warmed up by now. If it was caused by the beer or the men around her, she could not tell, but dang, she was a lucky girl tonight.  
On her right on a poof was Rich, on her left filling up the corner with a chair was Mark P, next to him Mark S on a little bench with Osric. To (Y/N) opposite were Jensen and Jared sharing a bench and then Misha and Matt sharing a bench. The Square root of SPN men is ROME.


	5. Gold?

“(Y/N)!!” Jensen yelled in a commanding tone and waved her over. He was talking to the bartender and ordered something. “Come here sweet cheeks, I wanna drink with you!” (Y/N) was startled, she didn’t like the undertone in his voice, Jensen seemed heavily drunk and she had a problem with drunk people. “I need a bottle of Tequila and a lot of glasses.” He gestured towards his mates and the bartender started counting quickly. (Y/N) had gotten up and slowly walked over to Jensen and Jared. She had decided to put herself aside and see what Jensen had in store for her. Maybe it wasn’t that bad after all.

Jensen shifted a bit and kicked Jared almost off the bench, he then pulled (Y/N) down by her hand so she was sat right next to him. “Hey there!” he smiled at her wiggling his eyebrows, earning her laughter. The rest giggled away with her “What?” Jensen laughed himself. “OK OK…” he waved them off, finishing his Whiskey.  
“So (Y/N)… have you ever drank Tequila before?” he asked her seriously, as if it mattered to the world. She arched an eyebrow at him “What do you think how old I am?” “I hope at least 18!!” he laughed out loud and (Y/N) let her head sink and rolled her eyes. Everyone was laughing including her. “eejet” she mumbled.

Jensen kept looking over to the bar, waiting for the Tequila to arrive. “You and I will drink together. A little game. For every name you know, I drink, for every name you don’t know, you drink.” He looked at her and she nodded in agreement. “FULL names honey, no screen names and not just first names or nicknames!” he grinned knowingly. (Y/N) pressed her lips together and turned her head away from him, closing her eyes whispering “shit”. Ruffling her fingers through her neck length black hair she agreed silently. “But only with Tequila gold!” she added.  
“Gold?” Jared asked and looked puzzled at her. She nodded and got up from the bench, over to the bar to let the bartender know. When she returned she sat down on one bent leg and towards Jensen and Jared. “It tastes a lot better then silver and you drink it with oranges and cinnamon instead of lemon and salt.” she explained. Both men nodded.

The tablet with bottle, glasses, oranges and cinnamon arrived and (Y/N) prepared some slices with cinnamon and poured some golden liquid into the shots. “OK then, here we go…” Jensen said and turned to face (Y/N). “Waz ma name babgurl!” he purred. (Y/N) looked him deep in the eyes “Jensen Padalecki!” an immediate laughter growled through the round and Jensen closed his eyes fell back onto Jared’s shoulder. He than grabbed Jared’s knee and squeaked “How did you know I took his name after marriage?” the laughter got louder. (Y/N) stuck her tongue between her teeth and grinned sheepishly “Mister Ackles, would you do me the honor and take a shot with me?” she held a glass to him and he took it, then passed him a slice of orange with cinnamon on top. She herself took a glass and a slice. Both downed the Tequila and bit the orange. Jensen slammed the tiny glass on the table, while (Y/N) tried not to cough and pulled a face as if she had just eaten a whole bunch of lemons.  
“That’s ma girl!” Jensen growled deep and sexy, winking at her. (Y/N) was still trying to breath and forced a smile onto her face.


	6. Stupid Game

Jensen pointed at the tall man behind him and asked yet again “What’s his name?” “Jared Padalecki” the other men clapped and cheered, she blushed a little. That was easy. Jensen took another shot.  
“Now who is this?” he pointed at the next man in line and (Y/N) said slowly “Misha…. Collins?” Misha smiled at her and chinked bottles with her. Taking a sip from her Desperados was sort of soothing her throat.  
Jensen only pointed at the upcoming man, without asking for his names. “Matt!” she smiled brightly, maybe too brightly, she felt the heat getting to her face. “Aaand?” Jensen asked. “Conan.” She answered and immediately slammed her hand over her mouth. “COHEN… sorry sorry, no, OMG I meant COHEN, I swear…” The Tequila started to force its tribute from her. It was too late, Matt already jumped up and took bodybuilder poses, while everyone else had tears in their eyes caused by laughter. “I swear I didn’t mean to say Conan, I meant to say Cohen, I mis… mis… missaid it?? Fuck what’s the word I’m looking for?” her face was red and she had tears of shame in her eyes as well as tears of laughter. “The word you’re looking for is CONAN!” Misha laughed and for the next 5 minutes no one could stop.

When everyone had calmed down again (Y/N) looked at Rich who smiled softly at her. “Richard…” she sighed “His name is Richard Speight jr… and I’m probably pronouncing it wrong.” She breathed out heavily, still shaken from the hard laughter before. She desperately took another sip of her beer.  
She indeed had pronounced his last name incorrect, but Jensen didn’t care, the task was full names, not correct interpretation. No one corrected her, everyone just clapped or nodded and she dropped her head back “Gott sei Dank!” Jensen had one hand on her back rubbing it gently and pointing with his other hand towards Mark. Now she was getting bold, trying to act out a lie in front of a bunch of actors was either stupid or bold, in her case… “That’s Mark, he just introduced himself to me, it wouldn’t be fair to let you drink. Next!” she ordered. But Jensen had felt the tension in her body and the way she was trying to wave this one off a blind guy with stick could have told she was fibbing.

“Then please repeat his name, just for the heck of it!” Jensen spread his arms wide open and looked cocky at her. She hated him. (Y/N) just stared back at him, without saying a word, when he leaned in closer and whispered “You don’t know his last name do you?” She winced and pulled a face like a child before crying. “No!” she shook her head and Jensen grinned while handing her another shot.  
As she downed it she mumbled “I hate you!” “What was that?” Jensen asked grinning and she yelled at him “I HATE YOU!!” “That’s my girl…” he laughed and took the empty glass from her.

As soon as (Y/N) was able to breath again she coughed out the next name in line “ Mark… Ssssshhhepphard?!” “That’s it Darling” he smiled and winked at her “Always at your service!” he nodded and raised his bottle towards her, taking a sip. She smiled, God thanks this man was in every damn show she watched.  
Now it was the turn of the youngest in this group. He smiled so bright at (Y/N) that she could only smile back as bright. Softly her right hand touched his shoulder and slid down his arm gently “Osric… and I do know your last name, it starts with CH… but it’s not Chan…” he still smiled at her. She closed her amazingly blue eyes for a moment and tried to concentrate. “Osric Chau” she smiled and opened her eyes. “YES!!!” he yelled and hugged her tight. “You really know my name, thank you!” she looked puzzled at him for a moment before she squeezed his hand “Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?! You’re part of this aren’t you?”

Now that the Game was done (Y/N) suggested a round for everyone, so Jensen filled up those glasses and (Y/N) passed on the Oranges. When everyone was served they waited for (Y/N) to bring up a toast. “Oh what? Wow, never done that before… erm… ah… To a stupid Game!” “Hear, Hear!” Mark S agreed and everyone downed the golden Liquid.


	7. Always the hunter

(Y/N) felt the heat rise up her chest into her face once more. She grabbed the long strains of hair at each side and pulled them back with a hairband from her wrist, revealing her neck hair was dyed bright pink. Osric’s eyes went wide “OMG!!!” he immediately let his fingers run through (Y/N) neck, being drunk had really lowered his boundaries. “This is so cool and so beautiful.” (Y/N) looked at him and giggled, she knew he was drunk and therefore didn’t respect personal space, but he didn’t mean any harm by it and it tickled a bit. “ha-ha thank you!”  
Rich took a closer look at (Y/N) and Osric acting with each other, they must be about the same age he thought. Good for him! He smiled and finished another bottle of beer.  
Before he could grab another he was stunned, (Y/N) had left her spot at Jensen side and returned to him. Well that he didn’t expect. “Hello stranger!” he greeted her and immediately felt the need to protect her a little. He leaned a bit back and put one hand behind her onto her poof, as if to wrap an arm around her to keep her safe. “Didn’t think you would come back!” She took the beer he had just gotten out of his hand and took a sip. “Didn’t think I had to do homework before I go to a Conventions!” she crossed her legs and passed the bottle back. He grinned. "Yeah well, we had to test your knowledge to see if you could meet up with our high standards he nodded towards his grunting, howling, laughing and drunken buddies. She laughed "I see, well then I really hope I have passed the test!"

Jensen had realized (Y/N) was gone and he really didn’t expect that to happen. He catches her eye and gestured why she had left him, but she just waved him off like she wanted to say, the Game is over, why stay? Jensen pouted and patted on the now empty little spot next to him, but she only laughed and shook her head. She actually didn’t know why, Jensen was a hot piece of meat and if he wanted her to stay with him and flirt or such, why would she turn him down.  
“Be careful, he’s hunting!” Rich leaned over close to her ear and whispered the words. "Hunting? What for?" she looked around not seeing anything that would match a ghost, ghoul, vampire, leviathan, angel, demon or... any other cosplayer. She slowly turned her head looking at him with a big question mark on her forehead. He gave her a look that not even she in her lightly drunken state could misinterpret. Her look changed into disbelieve, but he gave her a nod. Her eyes lost his contact and wandered around for a moment “That’s sad… Isn’t he....?” she looked Rich in the eyes again and he agreed. She sighed, not knowing what to think about it. “But wait…. Why are you telling ME?” she was confused now.  
Before Rich could say another word, the bartender was back with a bottle of coke, handing it to (Y/N) and winking at her. THIS was exactly what she needed after all the booze.


	8. Last Round

“So you don’t’ know my name huh? Well… I really thought I meant more to you!” Mark leaned forward and acted depressed. “oh no… I am so sorry, I know your name, I got it on my tongue, but… gosh, I know its something easy and familiar, but it just wont get to me. I am so sorry Mark!” she caressed his arm. He looked up whining “Pellegrino…” “PELLEGRINO!!!! Good Lord we’re in Italy and I couldn’t remember your name, this is the biggest shit ever….” She sank her head in shame and wrapped her arms around it. “How am I ever gonna live with this sin?” she mumbled. Mark bent down to her “In hell Honey, in hell!” he grinned and she laughed.

"If it's ruled by you it won't be hell at all!" she schmoozed and Mark fluttered his eyelashes "Oh stop you...!" "One moment Darling, hell is ruled by ME, the KING, not this fallen mess right here." Mark S cut into the chat and was offended by what she had said. "IF you gonna make it to hell, you have to deal with me luv. And you better learn how to play by the rules and please your King quickly, otherwise I might hand your soul over to one of my hell-hounds!" (Y/N) and Mark P stared at Mark S with their eyes wide, before they laughed at him. (Y/N) had a great conversation with both Marks and Osric.  
It had gotten late and the bar was now almost empty, just two more tables were filled with people and the bell rang in the last round.  
“Alright last round!” Jensen got up “What can I get you guys?” he asked stretching his limps and catching (Y/N) eyeing him up and down. He answered her looks with a wink and a smile.

“Nope, not for me, I’m out!” Jared got up. “Yeah I probably should go as well…” Osric said with a confused face, not knowing if he would remember how to stand up or if he would find his room. Being on a SPN Con was actually hard work, he thought to himself. Both Marks emptied their drinks and also went upstairs, taking Osric into their golden middle.

One of them other tables paid their check and left as well, while the other people also ordered their last round. It was 2am and the bar would close at 3am. Jensen brought in another round of beers and all of the remaining folks chinked their bottles.

“So what is it with you Matt? I heard you refuse to wear shirts… why are you so covered up tonight?” Did (Y/N) really say that? He laughed and immediately pulled his shirt over his head. “Better?” he smiled purposely shy at her and she could feel pure fire running through her veins. “HOT DAMN!” she growled hoarse not being able to take her eyes off of his perfect body. She didn’t realize how long she was staring at him before Rich snapped his finger in between their looks. “YOU..” he looked at Matt and pointed his index finger at him “are married and YOU…” he turned to (Y/N) “are too young!” he said snappy and annoyed. “Don’t make me get a bucket full of ice cubes!” he grinned.

“Wait.. what?” (Y/N) tried to get it together… “Now really… why do you say that?! How old would I have to be to jump on either one of you?” she asked slurry. Jensen giggled waiting for Richard’s answer. Misha straightened up “Statistically speaking you must have reached your sexual maturity at about 12, so actually from that point on your body was ready to have sex and conceive a baby…” (Y/N) cut him off, before he could go on with this silliness “Oh just shut it will ya? – Tell me, do you guys really think I’m one of your teeny fans? You cant be serious, do I look that young or inexperienced?” she looked at them, but specially at Rich. “Not to meeee!” Jensen grinned and winked at her, before he took another sip of his beer.

“Well in that case…” Misha stood up “You’re too old for me, I’m out!” he said offended. He greeted the little group with his bottle of beer. “Gonna safe this for brushing my teeth! Good night y'all.” He grinned and walked out the bar. “FEIGLING!” (Y/N) shouted after him but smiled and waved. “I guess it really is time to go to bed.” She raised her right arm, trying to focus at her naked wrist. Rich took her hand in his and patted it “It REALLY is time.” He laughed and Matt pulled his shirt back on.


	9. A walk to remember

When the four of them got into the lift (Y/N) tried to explain, yet again, that she wasn’t a child anymore. “I really am not young…” she turned to Rich and he just nodded “REALLY!” she said a bit more aggressive. “Matt you believe me do you?” she pulled him at the hem of his shirt and he smiled down at her. She liked him, he was sex on legs! “Actually… I’m even older than you!” she twirled her finger on his tummy muscles and felt heat pouring over her body like a shower. She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled seductively. Well at least she thought she would.  
Richard rolled his eyes, if someone would have seen him, they would have called out ‘Trickster’ cause it was exactly like he did it on the show every time the Winchesters annoyed him. "OK you two, cool it off!" he said stepping in between them. "Rich we're just playing man!" Matt said to his pal and winked at (Y/N). But Rich only grunted. The Door opened on the fifth floor and he shoved Matt out, he would guide him to his room. "Come on pal, let's go!" he said and Matt waved while leaving the elevator.

"Are you mad at MATT?" Matt laughed more than he should have, this really wasn't a good joke. "No." he smiled. "But we don't know her, maybe she would have raped you, if I hadn't stepped in." he grinned to himself and lead Matt further down the corridor.  
"She is cute, bet she didn't expect that to happen on her first night in Rome." Matt smiled. "Yeah, not so sure we will ever see her again!" Rich laughed. "We were gentlemen, weren't we?" Matt looked down on his friend and earned a raised eyebrow. "Yeah OK, well... But I think she fit right in, not too serious herself I guess. And did you see her pink hair and the tattoos? Hot mama if you ask me." "I'm not asking you kid!" they had arrived at Matt's room and entered it. "Hey while you're here I can hand you the papers I forgot to bring down." "Ah yeah, right, good you remembered."

Jensen, hands in the pockets of his Jeans now looked down on (Y/N), smiling, happy to finally be all alone with her. “You coming?” he asked, hoping she would follow him. “What floor is this?” she asked and he answered “Fifth” “Fünf... then … oh my room is here. Yes. “ Jensen was surprised but took this opportunity. “Great, lemme walk you to your room.” He held out his arm but she shove it away laughing “Awww, I’m a big girl already!” But he didn’t let go “Nope sorry, pride of a Texan Cowboy forbids it, to let a beautiful lady walk to her room all by herself!” he slung his arm around her waist and walked towards the side of the corridor she had pointed out.  
“Now sexy, tell me… how do you like your trip to Italy so far?” he asked in a very low voiced tone and all flirty, squeezing her hip a little. She looked up at him now leaning into his side a bit and pulling her left arm around his back. “Its great, very funny, I hope this wasn’t already the best of the weekend!” she said, her (Y/EC) eyes shining almost like an angels upwards to Jensen. “Well I think I can take care of that babe.” He stopped and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close to his body and bending down so his faces was just an inch away from hers.  
She brought her hands up onto his chest pushing away from him a little, she shook her head smiling, not wanting him to get angry or think she didn't like him. She only wanted him to stop hitting on her. She wanted to step back, but felt the corridor wall against her back. He grinned and came closer again. Positioning right in front of her, hands at the wall on either side of her body, smiling, his eyes searching hers. He slowly leaned in and pulled closer to her face, his body closing the distance to hers. Holding her gaze his lips nearly touched hers “Don’t!” she said, but his lips met hers eventually.


	10. The Cavalry

Jensen lips were soft on hers and as much as she didn't want this, it felt good. She was so lonely and hadn't had any physical contact with a man in ages. Jensen was hot, why not give in? If he really wanted her, ugly old her, why shouldn't she give in? Would a one night stand really be that bad?  
She felt herself responding to his kiss, kinda, she couldn't stop herself and of course he took it as a YES, when actually she said NO. His kiss about to deepen, his tongue slowly trying to force in between her lips... "SHE SAID NO!!" it echoed from the other side of the corridor and Jensen looked up. It was Richard, looking fierce as the Trickster when he had to reveal who he truly was. "C'mon, don't be a dick, Dick?!" he stepped back from her and found himself super charming and clever. "You leave her alone Jensen!" Rich stomped over pointing at him in anger. Jensen held his hands up in defense "Sorry Dude, didn't know you had an eye on her!" Rich clenched his teeth and tried to remember that Jensen was his friend and just very, very drunken. He grabbed Jensen and pulled him further away from (Y/N).  
"You wait!" he commanded (Y/N) and pushed Jensen over to the other side of the corridor, willing to get him into his room.

Ashamed of herself (Y/N) turned to get to her room, finally. She could hear Rich shoving Jensen before him, muttering under his breath, that he had gone to far, No means No and this was an absolute no-go! Rich was really mad at Jensen, he had seen him do this for several Cons now and he had it with him.  
"Listen you little prick..." he stood in front of his, at least one head taller, colleague "I don't know what problems you might have at home, but THIS isn't the answer!" "What's your Problem Richard? If you wanted her, you could have said so... I share!" he grinned sheepishly and Rich had to pull all his strength together not to blow his friend one right in the face. "You're drunk!" he simply said and pulled him towards his room. "Hells to the yeah!" Jensen was still grinning. They stood in front of Jensen room and Rich commanded him to open it. As soon as the door was open Rich took the key card out of Jensen hand put it in the Electricity slid and pushed his pal inside. "Take a cold shower or rub one out, whatever. If I catch you doing something like this again, you'll regret it!" he said with a calm but angry voice. Before Jensen could say another word Rich shut the door.

He looked through the now empty corridor and took a few deep breaths before he slowly set his path towards the opposite side. (Y/N) was gone. He had hoped she would wait, but he understood why she didn't. *What was she thinking? He told her to be careful. Jensen was incalculable in the past months, she should have listened to him. Why was she alone with him anyways?* It dawned on him, he had left them both in the elevator. "DAMN!" he hissed, now pissed at himself. *Stupid Ackles and his sex-drive...* Within the past Cons he had always hit on someone, but those women were willing to have sex with him. It was unbelievable. He needed to have a brief talk with him, something wasn't right, Jensen actually was a good boy. Loving husband and father, dear friend, fantastic colleague and very dedicated with the fans. Something must have happened.

(Y/N) slipped quickly into her room, when she heard the men arguing about what had just happened. She felt so stupid and guilty, causing nothing but trouble. That would be it, she thought, one glorious night of fun with people and then she had to ruin it. The usual! She was just not good with people, no matter how hard she tried.  
She went inside the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror "And they wonder why I usually stay at home!" she whispered to herself, referring to her friends. She washed her face and brushed her teeth quickly, before she changed into a night shirt and jumped into bed, she prayed she would fall asleep quickly and would forget about what had happened in the past 20 minutes.


	11. Whoops

*AHHHHYYYYEEEEEEE* Rich got out of his bathroom looking around *what was that?* he tried to listen, but there was no more sound. He stunned a moment and went back to the bathroom trimming his beard.  
A little while later, he was just about to head down for breakfast, he heard a huge rumble and *WHAAAAAA ---- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAAAAA* his heart pounded fast and he was in a little bit of a shock. It was so loud, he would have sworn it happened inside his room, but that wasn’t the case. Slowly he walked to the door in between rooms and, for whatever reason, put his hand on it. “Oh… now we can feel sound.” He sighed and rolled his eyes about himself. There it was again *AHAHAHAHAHA FUCK HAHAHAHAHAHA* he switched the knob that locked the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn’t open. Of course, it had to be unlocked from the other side as well.  
He leaned his ear against the door and knocked silently. “Hello?” he waited for an answer.  
*SCHEISSE!!* he could hear a female voice from the other side. Another thud another growl and more laughter followed. *MAAAAAAANN…* he knocked again, a bit more eager now, worried something bad was going on over there. The laughter was totally hysterical and all the bangs, made him think it might be someone in danger or whatever. Maybe it was just a Sex-Play gone wrong, but he wasn’t the type to just leave his room, assuming everything was fine and later finding out there was a murder next door.

*JAJA ICH KOMM JA, MOMENT!* he heard that female voice again and suddenly it sounded very familiar to him. “(Y/N) is that you??” he asked completely surprised and more squeaky then he wanted it. Nothing. A few moments later he heard the knob getting switched slowly and saw the doorknob getting twisted. The door swung open to his side of the room and he was more than surprised to really find (Y/N) standing in the frame.  
“Rich?!” she gasped. “WtF?” her eyes looked puzzled at him. “Wow, that’s a surprise!” he smiled and looked her up and down. She wore red sweat pants with a black curled mustache on her right thigh, socks and a simply white top, her hair was wet and she had thick black glasses sitting on her nose. “Good morning sunshine!” he laughed and earned a narrowed look that made him chuckle. “What was all the noise and laughter about, I thought there was a damsel in distress I would have to rescue, before I even got my morning coffee!” he stuck his head into her room and looked around, but he couldn’t find anything that would have meant a threat to her.

She sighed and turned around “I’ve had quite a morning dude… can hardly believe I am still alive.” She bent down to put on one of her Adidas superstars. Rich had just entered her room completely and looked over to her when she bent forward and gave him the ultimate sight.  
He couldn’t stop grinning when he read the letter on her sexy little butt CASA EROTICA. “nice pants he said and put his hands down in his jeans pockets, just pro forma. “Yeah?” she asked and when she had put on the second shoe, came back up and spun around to face him. “Thx!” she said and then looked down on herself “oh..” she said quiet and looked up at him “whoops” her cheeks started glowing a bit red-ish “already forgot” she looked away from him.  
He wasn’t an asshole so he released her but promised himself to tease her later with that. “So! Quite a morning you say? Care to tell me on our way down to the dining room?” he smiled softly looking after her as she went to the bathroom. “OUR way to the… what?” she stuck her head around the corner, holding onto the door frame of the bathroom. “Yeah… you not hungry?” he put a hand on his tummy. “Well yeah, but…” “Good. Come on then.” He walked over to the exit door of her room, leaving the shared door open behind him. She could hardly believe what had happened the night before and now one of those guys was in her room, acting like it was no big deal and opening her front door. “Erm.. ja moment, I … give me a minute.” She said and tried to hurry while putting in her lenses.

As they made their way down she told him, that first thing after waking up was struggling to get out of bed, cause her legs were completely intertwined with those blankets, then she couldn’t manage to get the shower temperature right which ended with her screaming as the ice cold water hit her and then followed by steaming hot water that nearly melt her skin down. The hair dryer starting to give off black smoke when she tried to use it and then falling on her ass when she was trying to get her shoes on and stumbled over the blankets that were still laying on the floor. That’s when she ended up in hysterical laughter, because she hurt her butt and couldn’t believe this morning.  
Rich had a good laugh about this story, but also gave her arm a few friendly strokes, telling her that it’ll be alright, because now she wasn’t alone anymore and that he would look out for any dangers in the dining room. She pressed her lips together knowing he was teasing her, but at the end of the day, if she would have heard all this coming from him, she would have done the exact same thing.


	12. Never

Osric and Mark S were already sitting at a table for four and waved the new arrivals over to them. “Good morning” they all greeted each other. Rich and (Y/N) went down to the buffet, getting themselves served and when returned they all talked about the night before. They had a good laugh again and (Y/N) felt really good in between those guys, they were really simple and fun to be with, it remembered her of earlier years, when she had been on tour with bands... but she knew how this ended and for a moment she froze and just looked at the three men chatting and laughing. She suddenly got this weird feeling in her chest again “Right?” Rich looked at her laughing but the corners of his mouth fell when he saw the look on her face “You OK (Y/N)?” he asked and suddenly all eyes were on her as she zoned herself back into the moment. “What? Yeah, of course!” she waved off and downed the last bit of juice from her glass. “Guess the last night did knock you off your feet huh Darling?” Mark smiled and she gave him a half smile back. She got up with her glass “Sorry was just thinking about something for a moment, didn’t mean to be rude and not pay attention to your stories. Get myself another glass, anyone else want something?” she now smiled a bit lighter than before, but still looked stressed out.

When (Y/N) returned to the table she just sat down and ate her scrambled eggs, listening to the conversation that was going on between Mark and Osric. Rich leaned over to her “Hope it’s not last night that got you worried, I’m not going to tell anyone!” he whispered to her ear. She slowly turned her head, eyes a bit wide. She slowly shook her head “It wasn’t… but thanks for bringing it up…” she said with a pained look and turned back to her eggs.  
“I’m going to leave you guys.” Mark said while getting up “See you all later.” He smiled and winked at (Y/N). “I need more coffee.” Osric got up and over to the buffet.  
“Listen!” Rich fully turned to (Y/N) now and leaned in to speak closely to her “It’s not your fault OK? Jensen was drunk and…” “Really? Must we talk about it?” she put her hand over her eyes resting the elbow on the table. “I just don’t want you to feel bad about it.” “I’d feel a lot better if we could just drop it and never talk about it again.” She sighed still not looking at him. He grunted a bit and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Why were you with him anyways” he suddenly wanted to know looking suspiciously at her and she finally faced him with an open mouth. “He wanted to walk me to my room.” “And it never crossed your mind that this was a bad idea, given the state he was in and the multiple times he had hit on you before?” his voice was still low so no one would hear him, but also very strong and forcing her to answer. “Noooo! Why would I, good Lord, why is it a problem if a woman lets a man walk her to her room? It’s not like I invited him IN my room or anything. It was just walking down a corridor, nothing more, I thought it was OK… Everything was in control!” she said looking at him, not sure what to make of him.

Rich’s eyes were filled with anger now, his nose wings crinkled upwards because he blew out an angry huff. His left hand getting a hold of (Y/N)’s shoulder, looking her straight in the eyes, leaning in somewhat closer “NEVER…” he almost spat those words “NEVER ever think you’re in control of a drunken guy! I’m not kidding (Y/N), this is serious!” “I… am … sorry?!” she stuttered quietly and he let his head sink “Nooooo, God no, you don’t have to be sorry, Jensen should be sorry!” he gestured wildly and it made her grin slightly. “REALLY? You start laughing at me?” he turned back to face forwards, ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. “It must be really awesome to be a tall, ripped guy with a seductive smile and all that…” he muttered under his breath and took a sip from his coffee. “What the fuck RICH!” she started laughing and thud his arm. Him trying to hide his own smile from her. “Come on now (Y/N), you would have never let me walk you to your room!” he simply said and emptied the cup, avoiding to look at her, but seeing her shocked face from the corner of his eye.  
“You never asked… you were too busy taking your hunny into his room and bang the shit outta him..” this earned her a disgusted and mockingly shocked look “By the way, you were done pretty quickly!” she looked down on him as if he wasn’t worth the dust under her nails. “THIS my dear is exactly the way we like it” he bitch-snapped his fingers and turned away from her. (Y/N) was done, no more coffee, no more juice, no more eggs, just… breathing… in between laughter… in… and out…

Osric returned and wanted to know why (Y/N) was laughing so hard, but Rich just shrugged his shoulders pretending to not have a clue what had gotten into her.  
Mark P showed up and sat down with the trio, Osric left shortly after. Then Misha showed up and filled in the empty spot. (Y/N) was finished and even if she again had a good laugh and great conversation, she had a plan for the first half of the day and she intended to stick to it. So she got up and said her goodbyes, looked down on Rich and gave him another thud on his shoulder, in return he wished her a nice day. Misha demanded her to be on time for the program, otherwise he would have to expel her.  
As soon as she was back in her room, she quickly changed into a neon pink spaghetti top with self created print and a pair of Capri jeans. She pulled her hair in a pony tail, grabbed her purse and sunglasses and went off to explore the surroundings of the hotel.


	13. A Trickster in Rome?

When (Y/N) got to the big lobby there were already a few fans gathering up and it made her grin, they must be so excited, to show up that early. She stopped at the side of the reception to get herself one of those helpful little city plans and maybe even a brochure or two of what there was, worth to be explored. “Well look at that Sammy, this must be the finest trickster we ever came across!” she heard a familiar voice behind her. She slowly turned on her heels and faced Jared and Jensen staring down on her. Jensen stemmed his hands on his hips and looked oh so pleased with himself, while Jared had this typical Sam is worried look on his face. WTF was going on?

She could hear some of the fans near by gasp the boys names. Jensen nodded into a certain direction and raised his brows. She looked down, still holding the brochures before her chest. The Key chain! She had a self-made little Key chain spelling Trickster on her purse, that’s what he was referring to. She already wondered if he had x-ray vision and saw the print on her shirt even through her back. She looked up at him and Jared and suddenly it got to her. “Dean Winchester!” she said “The very same!” Jensen smiled brightly. What was he onto?  
“I wish all monsters we hunt would look as good as you do sweet cheeks, would make my job a whole lot better!” he flirted. (Y/N) looked bashful to the ground and giggled “Oh stop youuuuu….” Before she quickly brought her head up staring him dead serious in the eye, snapping “WHAT DO YOU WANT!” putting the brochures in her purse and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Well actually we could need a little help here, you know we…” he started to explain and she spat out her angry words to cut him off “HELP???? ---- HA--- why would any Trickster ever help you again? The last time one of us did , IT GOT HIM KILLED!!!!” she was furious and Jared really backed off a step. “And you little assholes didn’t even care to bury his cold dead body!” she added with fire in her eyes. “Well… “ Dean, no Jensen, started but was interrupted by his brother, colleague, friend… Jared. “Gabriel wasn’t a trickster, he was an angel!” “ARCHANGEL THAT IS!!!!!” she cried out “Oh and what a Trickster he was…” she sighed and her angry look changed into a loving one “He was the master”.  
“Calm down Tricksy, all he said was…” Dean tried to step in. “CANDY! My name… is Candy, you little dickhead. Now shut your cake-hole!” she made a gesture with her hand right in front of his mouth to shut up and he did, pretending not to be able to open his mouth, looking at Sam for help. But Jared simply pulled Jensen aside and got in front of him. He raised one hand and stemmed the other onto his hip, looking down at Candy. “What are you saying Candy? That Gabriel was a Trickster after all?” “NO! Jesus Christ, how thick are you guys?” she sighed and rolled her eyes putting her hands on her hips. “Gabriel was an archangel, that’s what I said.” “But you said he was a master… trickster…??” Sam looked confused at her. She tilted her head to the side letting out a sigh “Well what do you think how Trickster were created in the first place?” “WAIT WHAT????!!!” Sam widened his eyes and stepped back bumping into his brother who still tried to get his mouth open again.

(Y/N) could hear the fans giggling and gasping at this event and its sudden turns and twists. She snapped her finger and looked at Jensen who opened his mouth and growled at her “Son of a bitch!” he said. “Daughter, please and actually, I don’t have a mother, just a father!” “You saying Gabriel is your father? He created you and your kind?” Sam asked and Dean was right in front of her with his typical pissed off angry face. “Great, that’s just great, an angel creating monsters, what the hell….” Dean turned away from her rubbing a hand over his mouth.  
“you really don’t know anything… and you call yourselves hunters, you’re a shame *to your kind*” she said in mocking tone, imitating Sam from before. “That son of a bitch, if he wasn’t dead already I swear…” she heard Dean mumble and exploded. She immediately put her hands onto Deans and Sam's throats. “DON’T YOU DARE TO TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT HIM!!!! HE DIED FOR YOU ASSHOLES!!!!” she only squeezed her fingers a tiny little bit to either side of the mens throats and pulled them down a little, both understood and slowly got onto their knees. The fans were gasping and she could hear some squeaks and whimpers.

Fiercely she spoke the following words through her clenched teeth “If either one of you ever dares to come near me or my brothers again… I swear I will make you wish you were back at the mystery spot! Is that understood?” she pulled them forward and both followed with leaning forward. They nodded heavily. “Good!” she smiled and let go of them, causing both Jared and Jensen to rub their throats and cough a lot. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I got tricks to do!” she smiled brightly and swayed her way out of the lobby into the sunshine.  
As soon as (Y/N) was out the door she leaned against the wall next to the entrance, her heart still racing and her chest panting heavily. What in Sir Isaac Newton’s name just happened, was that really her? Did she really do that? With Jensen? And Jared? In Rome? In a Hotel Lobby with about 20 fans? O_M_G! She was uncontrollably shaking and smiling.


	14. Player

The few fans that had witnessed this incredible Play were head over heels for it and now stepping closer to the “Winchester Brothers”. They were about to help the men up and asked if they were OK or needed help, constantly calling them Dean and Sam. Both J’s continued playing along “Let me guess, you’re all fans of the books by Carver Edlund!” Dean growled and looked at them suspiciously. The Fans nodded in unison and some giggled. “We need to get outta here Sammy!” he looked at his brother and Sam nodded. But before Sam could turn and leave, one of the fans pulled a “Becky Rosen” putting her hand over his heart and closing her eyes, breathing unsteady, whimpering his name. He looked up at the ceiling mumbling *not again* and some fans laughed and took photos.  
He cleared his throat and looked down on the small young lady “Excuse me, but I really have to go, I have to hunt a monster!” he said as nice but firm as possible. She looked up at him with teary eyes and asked quietly “will you marry me Sam?” Dean rolled his eyes and moved, but was followed by three girls. Sam took her hand from his chest and sighed a *NO* before he turned around and left her. Only to quickly turn again, wink and smile at her, so she would definitely understand it was just him playing and not him trying to hurt her.   
The three girls following Dean played a pretty mean card. “Oh Dean don’t run from us, we have pie!” He stopped and clenched his teeth, his hands forming fists, trying to stay calm, polite… He slowly turned on his heels and grinned weirdly “Even if you have pie, I am not….” He just realized that all three of them had pulled off their cardigans or whatever long sleeved clothes they were wearing before. Their long hair fell down right over their cleavage’s and Dean had to swallow hard at that sight. “On the other hand...” he raised his brows and smiled nonchalant, but was grabbed by his brother and pushed into the elevator. “Excuse us ladies!”

As soon as the doors closed both Jared and Jensen started laughing and growling and babbling. “THAT was amazing!!” Jared said and looked wide eyed at his small friend. “I KNOW!!! OMG, it was so much fun and the fans totally loved it!!!” Jensen leaned back at the wall and breathed heavily from laughing and reliving what just happened. “(Y/N) was amazing, she was so good at it!” “Yeah” Jared agreed and began thinking. “You know what?” Jensen looked at his pal “Its totally possible!” Jared saw the puzzled look and explained “Candy! What she said, it would work… I mean it would be possible that Gabriel created Tricksters.” Jared leaned with his right side at the wall looking down on Jensen. “Really? That’s it? That’s what you took from all this? Whether the little Story (Y/N) made up would fit in our show or not?” he grunted a laugh. “Dude there’s no help for you!” Jensen shook his head smiling.  
“What do you mean?” He asked when they left the lift. “I cant stop thinking about that sweet ass of hers and how tight that top was over her beautiful big boobs and all you thought about was Candy the Trickster!” “I’m still happily married Jensen!” he answered calm, knowing this was thin ice he walked on. Jensen looked at him with a short angry look. “Dude I know what you’re going through, but.. I love my wife, she is the most beautiful girl in the world and even if I do recognize other women being around me, I don’t care about their features. All I need is Gen!” Both men walked down the corridor towards their rooms. “Yeah I’m sorry man, didn’t mean it like that…” Jensen said tired and suddenly felt a huge hand on his shoulder squeezing it tight. “I’m here for you, you know that.” Jensen nodded and both hugged before they went into their separate rooms.

*knock*knock*knock*  
Rich opened his door “Rob, hey… finally!” he greeted his pal with a bright smile and welcomed him in. Rob smiled back and held up his phone “You will not believe what just happened downstairs!”


	15. The evening program

(Y/N) was a bit late, so she rushed inside the hotel and went straight to the panel room, wisely she had packed her pass into her purse, just in case she wouldn’t have time to go back upstairs before the evening program would start.   
When she entered Rich was already on stage and the room was filled, so she took a seat in the last row on a chair at the side, putting her shopping bags next to her chair. Rich was hosting and made a few jokes while talking about the rules of the con and safety instructions. The fans loved him and he loved them, it was clear right away, there was a certain chemistry in the air, that somehow connected with everyone.

First panel was Marks S, (Y/N) would have never believed how incredibly sweet and funny he could be. After that Osric and Mark P took over the stage and (Y/N) wondered about that constellation, because they never shared any screen time. Nevertheless they worked fantastic together and she laughed tears about their gags and stories. Last for the night was Misha. He was a true highlight, never ever had she seen anyone so weird and chaotic, but gently, warm and strong at the same time.  
“Hi (Y/N)!” someone whispered from the side and kneeled down next to her. “Osric?!” she was surprised to see him. “Would you like to join me and Mark for Dinner?” he nodded over to Mark P who was standing in the door smiling at her. There were only 10 minutes left and she thought why not. “Yeah I’d love to, let me just put my stuff upstairs OK?” Osric got up and took her bags, he smiled while they walked out the room.  
Quickly (Y/N) got upstairs, put her bags away, changed into a normal, not SPN related, dark berry colored shirt and a white knee length skirt with white flats. It only took her 5 minutes before she was back down in the lobby and good to go. Mark P knew a place close to the hotel that had the best pizza he knew.

After the panels most of the spn cast went to the hotel restaurant, some had dinner in their rooms. All of them sooner or later went down to the bar, tonight not all hung out together like the night before, but rather mingled with the few fans that had stayed and were in small groups all over the bar and terrace.  
Rob and Rich who had Dinner in Rich's room with the shared door open, were constantly looking around, waiting for (Y/N) to show up. Rob desperately wanted to talk to her about what happened earlier that day and Rich was curious as well. But she didn’t show up and it was about 11:30pm.

The Trio had finished their meal and sat a bit longer drinking red wine and talked. When they wanted to pay, Osric and Mark fought over the bill, (Y/N) got up and excused herself, saying she needed to powder her nose, but actually she went straight to the little bar and payed. When she returned she took her purse and put back her credit card asking the astound men if they were ready to go.  
“You did not.. she didn’t..” Mark looked at her in disbelieve. “Wait, did you just pay?” Osric got up and looked serious at her. “Maybe.” She smiled and walked away. Both men started muttering and followed her. She heard things like *unbelievable – honor of gentlemen – what can we do* and so on. She giggled and turned, walking backwards “You seriously expected me to wait another 20 minutes for you to decide who pays? Boys I’m old, I don’t have any time to waste!” she laughed and turned back around. They grunted a bit but closed up to her and thanked her with a kiss on each hand, then both men tucked her arms under theirs and they walked back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel Mark wanted to go to the bar, but (Y/N) and Osric both waved him off, they wanted to go to bed. So they said their good nights and went down their own ways.  
When (Y/N) got to her room she went straight to the bathroom and got ready for bed. When she got into the main room she saw a note hanging on the shared door to Rich’s room saying: *I know what you did!* she startled and took the note, what did that mean? She yawned and got undressed, she could ask him tomorrow. She fell asleep pretty quick and with a smile on her face, this day was so good and the night before was great too, she couldn’t await to wake up in the morning and see what Saturday had in store for her.


	16. What’s the Deal?

(Y/N) awoke quite early, only 7am, the program wouldn’t start before 9am. She took a long hot shower and enjoyed being wide awake and in a good mood at such an early hour of the day. She got dressed and went for breakfast. Just very few people were already there, but one of them was Matt and he greeted her with the biggest smile.  
She sat with him and they had a fantastic conversation, she hoped she wouldn’t blush all the time, because she could feel the heat coming to her face every time he looked at her and smiled, which was practically all the time. God he was so pretty! She really liked him, he was good looking and funny and stupid and just… she sighed quietly sipping on her Latte. Too bad he was married already.   
When they finished Matt went outside and she went back upstairs, only to find Mark S exiting his room. She stopped and thought for a moment, looking down on her shirt, maybe she should give it a try…

Mark walked towards her and greeted her smiling, leaving the corridor to get to the elevator. She turned and took a deep breath. “Crowley!” she said a bit louder and Mark raised his head looking at her. She looked somewhat serious at him and he stunned for a moment. He looked at her shirt and put his cellphone into his pocket, followed by his hands. A bit weird, cause he wasn’t wearing a suit, like usually, but it would be OK he figured.  
“Do I know you?” “I want a Deal!” was all he got in return. He chuckled and stepped closer, he was all Crowley now. “What could a pretty woman like you want?” (Y/N) was really nervous and balled her hands to fists, hanging at either side of her body. “What does it matter? You do deals don’t you? I get a wish and you get my soul!” he smiled and looked down for a moment. “Speak up Darling, what is it that your heart desires?” “I want the Trickster back!” she said firm. “Beg you pardon?”   
“Gabriel the Archangel, back to life, exactly the way he was, full of mischief, pranks and sassy as fuck!” “What makes you think that I could do that? He is not just anyone, he is an almighty Archangel!” “Oh… sorry, I thought the King of Hell would be able to do everything he wants. My bad.” She shrugged her shoulders and was about to run around “Why should I bring him back? He could kill me you know?!” but (Y/N) wouldn’t answer, she only looked him in the eyes.

“IF I do this, it will cost you…” “My Soul, I know, in 10 years…” he laughed out loud “No, No, No. This is too big, you come with me straight away!” he demanded. “What? She was truly shocked, she already knew she wouldn’t get 10 years, but that? “Even stupid Dean Winchester got a fucking year!!! I would not even be able… to see him again…” she had tears in her eyes and Crowley growled rolling his eyes. “FINE! Because I like you, I give you this weekend. Sunday at midnight, just like Cinderella. That’s your deadline!” She cursed under her breath and clenched her teeth, not knowing what to do. “GOING ONCE-----GOING TWICE----“ “DEAL!!!!!” she cried out and Crowley smiled like a Cheshire cat.

Rob and Rich made their way down the corridor, Rich was a bit peeved, because he hadn’t seen (Y/N) since the last morning and he really wanted to know about the incident with the Winchesters. Even this morning when he softly knocked at the shared door and opened it, she was already gone.  
“Do you hear that?” Rob asked Rich. *GOING ONCE----GOING TWICE* they looked puzzled at each other and slowly walked towards the broad door that lead to the elevators. When they got closer Rob pulled Rich back and put a finger on his lips, signing him to be quiet and not to intrude. *DEAL!!!!* It was (Y/N) with Mark s and they were on to something. Neither Rich nor Rob understood what was going on.

(Y/N) turned around, about to walk away when… “Ah ah ah… don’t you forget something?” Crowley loved his job. “Damn it!” she whispered, but held her head up high and turned back around.  
“Her shirt, look at her shirt!” Rob whispered excited and Rich read the letters *I would sell my soul to bring back Gabriel* Rich gasped and Rob grinned. “It’s a Deal, OMG!”  
(Y/N) stepped closer to Crowley and waited for him to make his move. “I promise you will like it!” he grinned, grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips gently onto hers, while she looked up at the ceiling, just wanting it to be over. Crowley looked down at her “NOW!! That wasn’t so bad, was it?” she just looked at him. “Guess you won’t need that any longer!” he pointed at her shirt and she looked down. She followed his gaze and stared for a second, thinking. “You’re right.” She answered and simply pulled the half sleeve shirt over her head and threw it at him. “Keep it!! As a trophy or whatever.” She pulled a sucker from the back pocket of her jeans and pulled the plastic off it, putting the lollipop into her mouth.  
Mark still surprised from this action looked down at the now revealed tank top and laughed, he broke character and the show was over. (Y/N) turned to leave, looking back at him over her shoulder him “See you Sunday night… and don’t forget to send your fluffiest hell-hound!” she grinned and walked back into the corridor, where she met two very confused men.


	17. Help?!!

She looked at Rob and Rich and gasped in shock, that wasn’t supposed to happen! Mark came after her still laughing and laughing even harder when he saw Richard. “Now look at that, there he is! Deal fulfilled!” Mark was still laughing and (Y/N) turned to face him. “I don’t think so…” she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Gabriel the archangel! That was the deal.” Mark looked at her, he stopped laughing. ”How am I supposed to bring him back into the show??” he asked with widened eyes. “Well that’s not my problem now, is it?” she said in an arrogant tone and grinned mean. “FINE!” he snapped “I’ll find a way, just you wait and see.” “Ja ja” she rolled her eyes, not believing a word. Mark leaned closer and growled with his deepest Crowley voice “Don’t you trust your King?” “NOT YET my King.” She raised an eyebrow “Soon” he answered and both chuckled.

Rich just stood there and stared at the two of them, he had so many questions, but not one formed in his mouth. “HI I’m Rob, I’m a big fan!” he smiled and shook (Y/N)’s hand who was completely surprised. “Huh?” was all she could reply. “Yesterday in the lobby, I was just checking in, when it happened and OMG it was so amazing... and now this... when did you guys plan all this?” “Plan?” she looked questioning at him.  
Rich looked down on her top *I sold my soul for the Trickster* “Did you just sell your soul for me?” he asked not looking up from the letters. Mark pulled an arm around Rich's shoulder “She is very determined!” he said. She stared at the actor who played her beloved Trickster, not knowing what to say. When she designed those shirts and had this idea to sell her soul it was all so funny and simple in her head. Even when she thought to give it a try those few minutes ago, but now that two more people knew about it, she felt stupid and childish.

“Was it Jared’s idea? Sure looks like him.” Rob smiled bright at (Y/N) and she just looked at him. He was as happy as a child in a toy store, his big blue eyes shining like the morning sun so bright. She gave him a half smile “No it wasn’t!” she finally gave in.  
“What are you talking about?” Mark wanted to know. She sighed and faced him “Yesterday I wanted to go for a walk, but Jensen and Jared caught me in the lobby and somehow…” she sighed again “It wasn’t staged if it’s that what you mean Rob… it just happened. None of it was planned. At least not from my sight!” “All of it was improvised?” Rob widened his eyes and put his hands on his head rubbing over his short curled hair. “Holy Moly!” he was impressed. “So you’re an actress then?” he concluded and (Y/N) almost chocked on her own spit. “Are you mocking me? Do I look like I could be an actress?” “Well you did a pretty good job down there.” Rich crossed is arms and smiled softly at her. She looked him in the eyes and tried to read him, but as so often, she had no idea if he was telling the truth. She simply couldn’t read people, one of the reasons, she didn’t trust easily. “How would you know anyway?” she finally asked him. “He filmed the whole thing!” he grinned sheepishly and her eyes widened in shock. “Oh my god…” she gasped and quickly walked past them towards her room.

“Wait, I have questions!” Rob yelled and ran after her, which animated the other two to follow as well. “NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE” she opened her door and slid into the room quickly.  
“How impolite!” Mark said confused by this action. “No Problem!” Rich smiled wiggling his eyebrows and held up his key card. He opened his room and walked towards the shared door. He swung it open and did his best “Gabriel entering the Motel greeting Lucy” interpretation. “Daddy’s home!” he smirked and grinned sheepishly which made (Y/N) wince and cover her head in her hands, letting herself onto the edge of the bed.  
All three men entered her room, it was completely intimidating and awkward for her. This was by far the weirdest con she had ever been to. “I still don’t fully understand what is going on.” Mark said and Rob pulled his cellphone out of his jeans pocket. “OK stop, you’re not gonna show this to anyone, no more…” she got up and demanded, but Rich stepped closer to her and smirked at her. “What you scared of… Candy?” she glanced at him with the deadliest look she was able to pull off. Rich smiled his biggest Trickster smile, now knowing it would meet the right person “I hate you all!” she mumbled and sat back on her bed. “This is so embarrassing!”


	18. Better

(Y/N) had managed to get rid of the trio and send them to have breakfast. She herself was heading down for the first panel, which happened to be Matt’s. She hoped she would forget about what had happened real quick and was sure that sexy Matt was able to make her forget everything.  
When the trio entered the dining room they were greeted by all the rest of the gang and of course they had to spill exactly what had just happened. Mark S told everything about the deal and Jared and Jensen told everything about the happening from the day before. And of course Rob shared his video from it. (Y/N) would have a hard time from now on.

Time flies when you’re having fun. After Matt it was Rich and Rob’s turn, they were incredibly hilarious. (Y/N) had never encountered bigger bullshit in her life. She was crying tears of laughter and her tummy hurt. When the panel was over she could hardly breath anymore. She hoped to catch a breath with Misha, Jared and Jensen’s panel, but actually, it only got worse. She was quite happy she had no make up on, by now she would have melted her entire mascara and look like a raccoon for sure. Osric was the last before lunch break. He was the cutest thing to ever enter the stage. So modest and lovely and actually just a fan himself. Cuteness overload!  
During lunch break everything was prepared for photo sessions and autographs. (Y/N) headed out to have a snack and calm herself down a little. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to get her photo taken with them anymore. She was sure they had already talked about the deal and Candy the Trickster and she was not sure if she could handle the teases that would surely follow.

“Candy? --- CANDY!!!” (Y/N) didn’t react immediately, but turned to look where the calls were coming from. Two girls probably about 18 greeted her with big smiles. They had a bright Italian accents and told her they had witnessed the whole scenario from the day before and how much they loved it and that they thought it was so amazing someone finally stood up to the brothers to tell them how mean it was that they had let Gabriel die all alone. They asked her questions about Jared and Jensen which (Y/N) couldn’t answer. She had to explain that she wasn’t a friend of them and that none of what had happened was planned. But they liked her anyway and asked for her tumblr URL and if they could call her Candy. It made her grin and eventually the whole thing didn’t seem that embarrassing any more.

On her way back to the hotel (Y/N) thought about the events again and found that she had done them out of fun and bravery. And her feeling embarrassed was more the (Y/N) that she usually was and didn’t want to be for at least this very weekend. So she talked herself up and made herself clear that she could be proud of what she had done and that it was only good fun and nothing to be afraid of.  
Back in her room (Y/N) changed into a Maxi Dress for the photo sessions. It was a simple white dress with dark blue paisley print, thin straps and a cuff underneath her breast, which emphasized her boobs pretty well and left the length of the dress floating over her body. She put a little make up on and left her long bob open, except for one side. She braided a streak of front hair to the back and put it up with a star shaped pin. She decided on simple flat sandals, so she wouldn’t be taller than Rich, Rob, Mark S or Osric. “Aber was ist mit Jared?” she started going through her suitcase but couldn’t find what she was looking for. With all the cursing she attracted the attention of a certain neighbor of hers.

“Hey (Y/N), you OK? I heard you…” Rich stepped inside of (Y/N)’s room and stunned. She was bent over her suitcase and got up to face him. “WOW” his eyes were wide and he looked her up and down “You…. Look beautiful (Y/N)!” he could feel the heat coming to his cheeks, luckily he had a beard and she wouldn’t see it. “Uhm.. danke… I guess.” She looked back into her suitcase, still searching for the pair of high heels, she was sure she had packed. Rich cleared his throat “You OK? I heard you cursing… at least I guess it was cursing, my German is really not that good!” he smiled and put his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, I thought I had packed some heels, put I can’t seem to find them. And now that I’m thinking about it, I also can’t remember unpacking them, bet they’re still lying on my bed at home… damn it!” “I think you look fantastic exactly the way you are.” “Yeah thanks, but I barely ever meet men that are taller than me, esp. not, when I wear high heels, so for the photo op with Jared I thought it would be nice to wear them… I mean I would still be smaller… and actually the heels are only a few inches… ah wtf. C’est la vie!” she flopped onto the bed.  
Rich took the information in and drifted off for a moment. (Y/N) had gotten up and took her VIP lanyard and bound it around her wrist. “You comin?” she asked looking at him. “Uhhh, no, gotta finish something up, see you later!” he nodded towards her and went back to his room.


	19. Just drool

(Y/N) went down to the room where the photo sessions and autographs would take place. First up was Matt alone. Everyone else did autographs, after 30 minutes, Jensen, Jared and Misha would do group shots. Followed by Jensen single shots, then Jared, then Misha, Rich and Mark P and last Rob with Rich. The rest would follow tomorrow on the last day of the con.  
Other than what (Y/N) knew from Sci-Fi Conventions, the photo shoot was in the same big room as the autographs were signed, so actually everyone could constantly see everything that happened. It was funnier that way, to say the least. Constantly stupid comments flowing across the room!  
(Y/N)'s VIP ticket entitled her to take a photo at every possible ops, not just one with every actor OR a group shot of said actors. She was allowed to go first for pictures but didn’t feel like being first in line only to look like a desperate housewife. Even though Matt had already spotted her, she decided to stay aside and watch him first. Unfortunately he didn’t have the decency to leave it up to (Y/N) when she would come over to take a photo, so he simply excused himself for a second and walked up to her.

He had this manly hip swaying walk and his jeans were so sexy around his hips, just as hot as the tight shirt he wore, that left nothing up to the imagination regarding his muscular chest and shoulders and arms and… He had this heat causing smile on his lips and his green eyes pierced right into her core, when he lifted one hand and his index finger would gesture her to come over. She was too perplex to actually react on this, but he kept on walking until he was right in front of her, looking down like she was the only woman on this planet he had ever wanted.  
He softly took her hands into his and led her to the photo spot backwards, never breaking eye contact. Most fans in line gasped, some breathed heavily or whimpered, wondering if this was his wife. (Y/N) heard it all, but just like very low background noise. She was completely lost by Matt’s actions. He must know he sent shivers down her spine, but it seemed like he enjoyed torturing her.

When they reached the mark on the floor, Matt gently slid his hands over her waist, down to her hips and to the back, only to rest them slightly above her butt. He smiled shy at her and wondered if she would follow his lead. And of course she did. She slid her hands up his arms onto his neck and he bent down to get closer to her face. When he stopped about an inch before her lips he closed his eyes, she closed hers and their foreheads leaned against each others. Matt let the tip of his nose softly brush against hers and the photo was taken. She could hear a girl in the line literally go “OH-MY-GOD!”  
As soon as the flash had hit their faces, both opened their eyes and grinned bright. Matt stepped back and took her hand to kiss it gently and thank her for this special picture. She still felt dizzy from this, but also quite happy, because she hoped no one else would get a photo like that. Hopefully it would look as amazing as it felt and not as stupid as she always thought she looked on photos.

Of course the folks at their autograph tables heard the squeaking and watched what Matt did. Jensen was jealous, but he wasn’t the only one!

For the group shot with J2M (Y/N) had an idea, she asked for a chair and Misha pulled one over to the mark. “Sit Sweety” she patted the chair and nodded to Jared who was surprised. She was positioned right behind him, Jensen and Misha to either side. “What now?” Jensen asked. “Well I thought we could finally braid Sammy’s hair!” she giggled and Misha started laughing out loud. “YEEESSSS!” he was the first to start parting 3 streaks of hair, while Jared was trying to fight him off. “Awww come on Jared, be a good sport!” (Y/N) pleaded him and Jensen could hardly hide the laughter. “I have no idea how to do that.” He pulled a streak of hair up. (Y/N) looked surprised at him. “I thought you have a daughter? Or am I wrong?” “Yes I do.” “Well Daddy, then you should quickly learn how to do this…” she said and quickly braided a few inches and passed it on to Jensen to hold on to for the picture. Misha did a pretty good job by himself and (Y/N) braided the front part onto the back.  
“I think we all should look like we never do anything else, but braid Jared’s hair.” Misha said and started to look like it was his daily routine, Jensen did the same and (Y/N) was fascinated how easily they would switch the expression on their faces into something completely new. All that she could do was look down onto the streak of hair she was braiding and ask Jensen if she should show him how to really braid hair, later that day. Jensen smiled brightly at her and agreed.   
Jared decided to close his eyes and put on a very pleased face, just like this was the best to ever happen to him. The photo was quickly taken and she thanked Jared for being such a sweet guy. The following fans in line forbid Jared to open the braids and wanted photos with him exactly like this.  
“She’s an Angel!” Misha said following her with his eyes, before turning back to Jensen and Jared. 

Jensen had already thought about something he could do with (Y/N) during his single shooting, but what he couldn’t foresee is… would she actually show up? She did, but only at the very end.  
“Kept me waiting…” he said with a wink when she finally showed up and held a bottle of coca cola in her hands. “Sorry babe, I needed a cold drink, want some?” she held the bottle up to him and he took it from her, emptying it. He put the bottle on a nearby table “Now… let’s get down to business!” he said and looked down on her. “Have I actually already told you how pretty you look?” he looked her up and down and she followed his gaze grinning “Not yet” she replied and he took her hand to pull her closer “Come here” he smiled and hugged her tight from behind, his arms tight around her waist, his chin on her right shoulder. “Pretend it’s a Prom Picture, relax and lean into me!” he whispered in her ear, which gave her goosebumps. She turned to face him slightly “We don’t have proms in Germany, Jensen!” he looked at her “What a shame…” he smiled simple and she turned to face the camera again, leaning back into his strong chest, her head leaning against his. Without a warning he softly kissed her temple with closed eyes and her look into the camera became all dreamy. God this man felt so damn good!  
Again the fans sighed watching the things that were done to her. (Y/N) tried to keep her cool, when she turned to face him. She grinned and slightly shook her head, mouthing a *bad boy*, which made him laugh. She left and he stared for a moment how her hips swayed and that dress swung from side to side. His gaze drove up to her ass and bare back… “She is an Angel!” he whispered under his breath. He now understood what Misha meant, seeing her wings. They came out of her shoulder blades and spread over her shoulders onto the back of her upper arms. Only visible from the back not when you looked at the front of her arms. Those tattoos only made her hotter.


	20. Say cheese!

“Wow, is it your birthday?” Mark P asked sheepishly and earned a shit eating grin plus wiggling eyebrows by his colleague. “Ah, I see… some Trickster Action for the fans. It does not have anything to do with a certain person that sold her soul to save your sorry ass? Brother…” he grinned and Rich responded in the only way possible “Bite me, Lucy!” This little scene played out to be an argument of the hilarious kind. Actually the actors should only get into position and then start to take photos with the fans, but the fact that Rich showed up, shaved, hair styled like the trickster and clothes that reminded of Gabriel’s style, was much to Mark’s amusement.

“Excuse me, can I borrow this for a moment?” (Y/N) asked a guy that was dressed like the King of Hell and held an angel blade in his hand. He nodded and she took it from him. It was a pretty neat replica, heavy, but not too heavy, shiny metal, looked realistic, laid good in hand. She rotated her wrist a few times swinging the blade as she made her way towards the arguing angels.  
“Well then maybe I will have to kill you again brother!” Lucifer looked down on Gabriel. “STAY…. AWAY FROM HIM!” (Y/N) put the angel blade right in front of Lucifer’s throat, getting in between him and the Trickster. Her left arm was spread wide, pushing Gabriel back. It almost looked like she would spread her wings to protect him. Rich was fascinated by this tattoo and her actions.  
“And who would you happen to be?” Lucifer smiled sardonically. “Just a little cockroach!” she answered holding his stare, pushing Gabriel further back. Mark wanted to move, but (Y/N) didn’t let him. “AH…” she slightly shook her head at him and he raised his hands as if to surrender her. She stepped closer, softly pushing the blade forwards, so it would peek into Lucifer’s throat, but careful so she wouldn’t hurt Mark. “You’re at my mercy…” she said and looked him cold as death in the eyes and he slowly sank to his knees, still holding his hands up. She bent down to his ear “GOTCHA… she looked him in the eye ”how is that for a cockroach?” she asked. “Why don’t you just crawl back into that little cage of yours? Your presence is neither needed nor appreciated around here.” He looked up at her with puppy eyes. “If you ever get near Gabriel again, you will regret it!”

(Y/N) smiled and held out her hand, lowering the blade. Mark took it smiling and she helped him up, followed by a hug and a kiss to the top of her head. The fans applauded and cheered.  
“Wait a second… if you are the Hero and he is the baddie… does that make me… the damsel in distress?” Rich looked confused and slightly disgusted, actually very Trickster. (Y/N) turned to face him “Guess so!” she grinned and Mark nodded. “Well if that’s so….” He grinned meaningful and wiggled his eyebrows at her “I guess it’s my turn to thank you!” he took her hand and pulled her over, rolled her into a hug and bent her down, just like they used to do in the old movies. Her right arm, still holding the blade, draped around his neck, the left hand placed on his shoulder, staring at him in surprise. Rich winked at her before he leaned in, closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss to her lips. Nothing more of course, but enough to make the fans go crazy. (Y/N) had her eyes closed too and the kiss lasted probably longer than it should have, but hey, who was she to complain.  
When he pulled her into an upright position again she stepped back and had a satisfied look on her face. “I think I go rescue some more guys!” she said licking her lips and leaving the scene grinning. Rich held his breath for a second, did she really just lick her lips after he had kissed her?

Matt laughed at the kiss, but Jensen was jealous again. They were outdoing each other and he would definitely have to step up his game, if he wanted to be the winner.  
(Y/N) returned the Angel Blade to its owner and had a brief talk with him about it. He told her that he was working with metal and in his free time he tried to copy the blade as well as he could. She complimented him on his fine work as well as his cosplay as Crowley.  
Jensen secretly watched her while she was talking to the demon. Then, much to his surprise, she would come over to his table and say Hi. “Hey Sweetheart, having fun?” he smiled bright at her. She smiled a bit shy and looked down to the table “Yeah I guess so…” he chuckled and kept on signing photos. “Got anything to sign for me?” he asked and she shook her head “Nope, sorry.” “Are you sure you’re even a real fan of the show?” he asked with a cocked eyebrow. “Would it make you feel better if you could sign my arm or something?” she asked laughing, but he held out his hand. She crossed her arms in front of her chest shaking her head laughing at him. “Chicken!” he said and her eyes widened, a gasp coming from her mouth and she rang for words “If there weren’t children in your line, I’d tell you something else Ackles!” she said laughing and left him.

Last but not least was the photo shooting with the kings of con. Rob and Rich wore shirts that said so. They were almost done and (Y/N) waited until the last fan had gotten its photo with the duo. “Hey, you think you can handle one more?” she walked over to the guys and both smiled. “Sure!” Rob hugged her and Rich stood there looking at the couple for a moment, before he decided to join in and hugged her from behind. The photo was done and the staff started to pack up their belongings. “I would really love to talk to you about the Candy Thing again.” Rob looked at her pleading and she sighed, but finally gave in. “Alright, alright, if you really need to talk to me, go ahead.” Suddenly she could feel fingertips on her shoulders, tracing the outlines of her tattoo. It sent shivers down her spine and she got goosebumps all over her body. She slightly turned her head “Gabriel please… fiddle with your own wings!” she pretend to be annoyed and all three laughed.  
“Why don’t we sit down and talk, maybe with a coffee, or lunch, I had nothing to eat since breakfast.” Rob suggested. “Um yeah, but…” she looked at her naked right wrist. “Oh no, not again!” she heard Rich exclaim from behind and he rubbed a hand over his face. “And you’re not even drunk yet!” “Shut your face! I usually wear a watch…” she turned around and gave him the evil eye. He held out his hands in defense “Alright Sugar, whatever you say!” he grinned and again she had to shake her head. She felt like he was more Trickster than Rich, since he knew she liked him best. And she guessed if she would hang out with the Trickster, she would actually shake her head pretty often at him.

After she got the time from Rob she postponed their talk to the evening, because the panels would go on in a bit and she wouldn’t want to miss them. Rob agreed completely understanding and the trio walked off. Rich slightly pulled (Y/N) back on her arm and she stopped to face him.  
“Hey er... I just wanted to check if what I did earlier was OK with you? I don’t want you to think I was trying to cop a feel or anything weird.” he looked a little worried at her and it made her fall for him even deeper. “No, its all good Rich, promised! I was surprised, but... I mean I didn’t expect this from you, but, really, I liked it... wait...” she made a horrified look “that came out wrong!” she gasped again “so did that!” she held her mouth shut with both hands now. Rich laughed from the bottom of his heart.   
“I really didn’t want to say that, please believe me! God, what is wrong with me??” she looked up at the ceiling sighing heavily. “I guess I cant handle you as Trickster! You’re just too good! Got all those catchphrases floating about!” she pointed at her head and felt the need to go jump off a cliff. But all he did was pull an arm around her shoulder and squeeze her tight before quickly following Rob outside.


	21. Another night without her

After the last panel, when (Y/N) exited the room, she found Rob standing at the side waving at her. “Hey?” she greeted him with a smile. “Hi, I thought I’d pick you up and we go for dinner together, so we can talk?!” “Yes sure!” she replied happy and together they made their way to the dining room. He hadn’t told Rich about this, he wanted to talk to her in private with no distractions. He even brought his sketch book to make notes. He was really into this idea with the Trickster Family.  
They sat at a table for two on a window with no larger tables around, Rob wouldn’t risk having any of the other guys come over and sit with or close to them. He opened his book and (Y/N) looked suspicious at him. “OK, maybe I just start off with a few questions if that’s OK with you?” he looked so serious that she could only smile and nod. “So what is the origin of Gabriel’s desire to create himself a family?” “WOW!” she widened her eyes and laughed at him “Sweetie, it’s only made up in a rush of adrenaline and boldness, there actually is no background story or deeper meaning to it.” “But you must have had something in mind when you made it up…” “No, it just came to me… I still don’t know how or why!” she shrugged her shoulders and the waiter asked for their orders.  
Rob sat back and crossed his arms, studying her face. She shifted under his gaze and felt a bit uncomfortable. “Look, I feel honored that someone like you likes the idea of Candy the Trickster, but... I would lie to you if I said I had it in my mind forever and I developed it in long nights of thinking. It was born out of desperation I guess… I maybe just wanted to see their stupid faces, when I would tell them that Tricksters actually don’t really exist, or better, that they were created by Gabriel. But even this is just an educated guess from my side. --- See I used to write fan fiction when I was a teenager and I always just sat down and wrote. Sometimes I had an idea I worked with, but mostly the words just found their way onto the paper. I don’t know how it works, it just sort of… happens! I’m really sorry to disappoint you Rob!” she made a worried face and he took her hand and squeezed it. “It’s OK, no Problem really. I’m sure I can help you work it out and develop the character… if you want to I mean. I think you’re very creative and you certainly had a great idea, something worth writing down. I would be glad if I could be of assistance!” he smiled softly at her.  
What a sweet guy this was, no one ever called her creative or talented or whatever. And certainly no one ever suggested to work with her on a quirky idea.

Jensen and Jared entered the dining room and Jensen immediately spotted Rob and (Y/N) sitting on a table for two, Rob holding her hand. “Son of a bitch!” he muttered under his breath and stemmed his hands on his hips. Jared followed his friends gaze and shook his head “Dude calm down, let’s sit over there!” he pointed straight into the other direction. He had planned to have a talk with his pal and didn’t want him to get distracted.  
Jared thought it was about time to tell the others about Jensen's divorce, so no one would keep wondering why he was behaving the way he did lately. It was only out of concern for his friend and his reputation. When his friends knew what was going on, they could help cover and comfort him, if any reporter or fan would ever get suspicious and ask intimidating questions.

Rob and (Y/N) developed a whole background story for Candy and her 4 brothers. How Gabriel had the idea of creating real tricksters, after he had made them up and told villagers about them, so they would be able to explain what hit them, when he came to town to cause mayhem. How he was pleased with his work when he finished the fourth Trickster, but suddenly felt the need to create a more special kind of Trickster and created Candy. Rob actually just asked the right question and pushed (Y/N) further into her own creativity, everything came from her, and it floated from her lips like a waterfall. He wrote everything down and was completely into her. But only in a creative way, not in a romantic.  
“Woops, time flies, I gotta get ready for the karaoke night, you coming right?” Rob asked her and both got up to get upstairs. “Yeah of course, wouldn’t want to miss that!” she laughed “I heard good things about it.”   
They hugged goodbye when they reached their rooms, which actually were opposite to each other. Rob thanked (Y/N) for letting him write everything down and take over this idea to develop some stories. She was happy she could make him happy, still not believing anyone could actually take this nonsense seriously. It was just a gag wasn’t it?!

Karaoke night was a blast, Dee watched the boys and also a lot of fans, sing their favorite songs and mess around like there was no tomorrow. Jensen looked out for (Y/N) as well as Rich did, but none of them spotted her in the darkened room. Osric was cleverer; he was in the middle of the crowd enjoying the ladies and therefor had the one or other dance with (Y/N).  
The show ended about midnight and everyone walked straight into the bar to cool down. Dee decided to call it a night and went to her room. During a shower she let the day repeat in her head. This whole trip was the weirdest shit… and also the best!

In the bar Osric told the others what an amazing dancer (Y/N) was and how much he adored her. He was quite drunk at that point and constantly told people how much he loved or admired them. Matt decided to take him to his room and had to listen to more of his drunken babble about the ladies he had danced with.  
Jensen was peeved; he could have gotten the idea of her being in the crowd somewhere enjoying herself. Damn he could have even danced with her.  
“Calm it Jensen, you can dance when you come home and have your wife back in your arms!” Mark P laughed and patted his pals shoulder. “EX!” Jensen snorted with a disgusted look. Now he had all the attention he actually didn’t want. None of friends were able to speak up, but all looked at him. “What?? Never seen a man in divorce?” he asked angrily and downed the rest of his whiskey, walking over to the bar getting another shot. “DAMN!” Mark S was the first to speak out loud. “What happened?” he asked looking at Jared, the only one who wasn’t surprised and so he figured, would have known already. “She cheated on him.” He said quietly. “Rebecca… wait, what???” Rich was shocked, he knew the couple and couldn’t believe this happened to them. Matt sank his head and nipped on his drink, shaking his head slightly and looking at Jared again. All of them were shocked, this was quite the news!


	22. All good things come to an end?

Rich was late this morning, almost 8am when he got up. The last night was pretty long, after the cast had settled down with Jensen in the empty panel room, they forced him to spill the beans and had a rather long and exhausting conversation. It was important everyone knew what was really going on with him, only that way they were able to help and protect him. It took Jensen a while to come back to his senses and see that he wasn't alone in this. If there was one thing Supernatural brought to the cast, it was friendship and family.  
Rich knocked softly on the shared door to (Y/N)'s room and twisted the knob, but the door didn’t gave way. He looked up and down that door, wondering why it wouldn't open, it took him a moment to realize there was only one plausible explanation. He knocked again with a little more force “(Y/N)?!” he asked and waited for a response, but nothing happened. Before he could think of what else he could do, someone knocked on his front door and he went to open it.  
“Ready for the big final?” Rob greeted him with a big grin, rubbing his hands together. Rich nodded and went back inside his room “Gimme a sec...” he quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and kneeled down in front of the shared door. He slid the note halfway through underneath it. Rob looked puzzled at him but Rich only nodded towards the exit and followed his pal outside. Before he exited his room, he stopped and stepped back, turning his gaze to the door once more. The front door shut with a closing sound and the note was pulled inside the room from the other side. He gave the door a worried look before he followed his pal outside and downstairs.

(Y/N) walked outside her room, stopping for a moment and taking a deep breath. She didn’t feel well, she had had nightmares that still clouded her mind and her heart was heavy today. She wasn’t sure if she would manage to be someone else for an entire day again. Everything that had happened so far was more than wonderful, it made her feel liked and alive! But it was about to end and she didn’t know how to deal with it.  
When she finally turned to face the corridor in front of her she found Jensen standing in front of the doorway to the elevators, looking at her, waiting. She slowly walked over to him, both not saying a word, her not even facing him, but him watching her coming over. It wasn’t hard to sense she wasn’t alright. She stopped in front of him looking up, forcing a smile on her face to greet him. “Good morning!” the words almost got stuck in her throat when she saw how bad Jensen looked. His eyes were red and a bit swollen, he hadn't shaved and his voice was hoarse when he greeted her. “You OK sweet cheeks?” he asked and smiled weak, placing his hand on her back, rubbing it gently when they stepped over to the elevators. She nodded and looked concerned at him. He raised an eyebrow “Are you lying to me?” he asked “I'm trying!” she said, still looking at him with a worried face, not knowing what to say or do.

Her answer made him smile a little. “Had a rough night, no worries!” he tried to explain, but she still looked at him with concern. “What about you?” he asked to change the topic from him to her, but she shook her head “Nothing... what happened Jensen? --- I know I am no one to you, but I mean it, if I can help you I will...” he cut her off and stepped closer, looking serious at her, almost shouting he said “You are not NO ONE (Y/N)! You are a beautiful person! And you don't have to worry about me...” he saw how her face fell, nose flaring, lips trembling, when she turned to face the wall, tears started welling up in her eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at ya!” he stepped back and rubbed his neck.  
The lift stopped and Jensen got out, but (Y/N) didn’t follow. Before he realized the doors had closed again and the lift was gone. “Great Jensen!! Just GREAT!” he hissed at himself and turned to get a coffee. He needed to be on time and happy in round about 15 minutes, now he would need all his acting skills in order to make the fans happy and believe he was as happy as sunshine.  
(Y/N) tried her best to keep it together, but Jensen's words had actually made it all worse. When she walked out the lift she quickly went to the restrooms. She splashed some water over her face and neck and took ten deep and slow breaths, before she finally made her way to the panel room.

(Y/N) sat down cross-legged in the first row, fumbling with a folded piece of paper, listening to Jensen panel, watching how he was so different from only a few minutes before. She envied him and everyone else who was able to act and pretend they were doing just fine, when in fact everything was a big mess. She would have loved to be able to hide her real self that simple and uncomplicated. In fact, she would prefer to seal herself deep down inside, pretend she wasn’t scared of this weekend to end, of being forgotten yet again and realizing nothing of what happened meant anything. At least not to them.  
She was all in her thoughts when someone sat next to her and watched her fingers playing with that piece of paper. “You really should pay attention you know?! Might happen Jensen will call out on another drinking game tonight and ask you about what questions he had to answer today!” (Y/N) looked up and found a grinning Jared sitting next to her. She smiled weak at him, thinking about what he said. It was a funny thought though. But still she was too caught up in her past experiences to really laugh or enjoy this day so far. The reason she had quit cons and everything else she loved so much years ago, had caught up on her in her dreams, drawing out the worst case scenario, or actually the realistic way of things coming to an end. 

If only she was able to cherish what she had experienced and let go of the bitter sweet after taste. Just like everybody else would do.  
Jared watched (Y/N) playing with that note in her hand absent minded while sometimes looking up to Jensen on stage. He was right, she wasn’t OK.  
Jensen ended his panel and Jared went backstage, it was his turn to rock the crowd now. He quickly told Jensen, (Y/N) really made a bad impression on him today and that if he wanted to, he could try and talk to her after his panel. But Jensen waved him off, maybe it was better to leave her alone for a bit, they didn’t know her, probably she had a husband and kids at home and she got a bad phone call. Only now Jensen realized he knew nothing about her.

Rich jumped on stage to farewell Jensen and welcome Jared and spotted (Y/N) in the first row. Right after he left the stage again, he made his way to to her. He gently took a seat next to her, not saying anything at first, just looking at her every now and then, noticing his note in her hands.  
Jared had quite a start into his panel, the questions forced him to reveal the weirdest things and the room was in stitches by his stories. (Y/N) tried to focus on the panel and even laughed a few times, but she always zoned out again and lost track.  
Rich pulled his arm over the back of (Y/N)'s chair and leaned closer “I mean it you know...” she startled and turned her head. She looked into his beautiful eyes and found him softly smiling at her. He hadn't shaved and the stubble surrounding his thin lips made his smile so much better. How long had he been sitting next to her? “I'd be really pissed if you did!” he pierced her soul with the look he gave her. “Use it!” he demanded and got up, because some staff member was waving him over. She followed him with her gaze before she looked back down onto the note. She unfold it.

*Don't dare to leave without saying goodbye! 001-310-555-0815 -Rich *


	23. Tricksters everywhere

After Jared's Panel, they had a little break and (Y/N) got herself a coffee, closely followed by some fans. She felt like she was being stalked, but didn’t want to say something, cause, really, why would anyone follow her? Plus, others might want coffee too.  
“Excuse me?” a finger lightly tapped on her shoulder and when (Y/N) turned she was greeted by some shy smiling girls. “Yes?” she asked stirring sugar into her Latte. “We heard about this.. um... scene from Saturday, you know? Candy the Trickster!” all girls smiled brightly and their eyes began shining “Can you tell us what exactly happened? Everyone tells the story differently and... well... YOU ARE Candy, so... we thought maybe you could tell us what really happened?!” they looked expecting at her and she had no idea what to do or what to say.  
“Uhm... Well there's not much to tell I guess. The Win-Twins wanted Candy to help them, but she declined their plead and told them to stay away from her family, otherwise she would let them feel how she feels after loosing Gabriel!” she answered simply and shrugged her shoulders. “Is it true that she is Gabriel's daughter?” one asked “I heard they're lovers!” another stated and it made (Y/N) giggle, which left the girls confused. “Did... we say something wrong?” “No, no.” she waved them off and continued laughing “Its just funny to see how quick and big things can go round!” she saw Rob and Rich standing in front of the panel room “Hey Rob!” she yelled and waved him over. 

Both men turned around and looked over to (Y/N). Rob gestured *What is it?* but she kept on waving him over. “At least she's smiling again!” Rich said and followed Rob. “What do you mean?” “Haven't you seen her this morning? She was all caught up in her mind, zoning out and looking all teary eyed!” Rich circled his finger in front of his face. “no I haven't seen her, did you ask whats going on?” he wanted to know, but Rich only shook his head, before they arrived at the group of women.  
“Good morning Ladies!” Rob said smiling and the fans blushed, but answered almost in sync. “These girls are asking questions about Candy and Gabriel!” she looked at Rob with raised brows “Really?” Rob grinned and put his hands in his pockets “Guess it's good we got both of them here today!” he laughed and both (Y/N) and Rich widened their eyes at his statement.  
“So is she your daughter?” one jumped at Rich “No I told you they're lovers!” the second girl rolled her eyes “But he created her, that's like she would be in Love with her own Dad, eww!” the girl in front of Rich grimaced “Yeah, I mean God created Gabriel and he is his father, so why would Gabriel not be Candy's father if he created her?” the third girl stated “Just because he created her it doesn't mean she can't be in love with him!” the second girl answered “We really need answers!” the fourth girl looked at (Y/N) and Rich and Rich looked horrified at (Y/N) which made her laugh hysterically.  
She had to put her Latte on a table, because she was shaking and crying with laughter. Rich's face at all those questions and suggestions was priceless!

Rich's face softened at this sight, he was glad (Y/N) finally laughed again, even though he still had no clue how to answer those questions. He was an actor, trained to improvise, but this caught him off guard.  
As soon as (Y/N) was able to breath again, she helped Rich out of this situation. “How about that, when I come home, I will put up a whole Story of everything you need to know about Candy?! I give you my tumblr URL and promise I will get to it as soon as I can.” she offered and one of the girls handed her a note book and a pen. They thanked her and left to get back to the panel room.  
“What is happening?” (Y/N) asked Rob and he smiled “I told you its a brilliant idea.” they moved to the panel room “If you wish, I can help you with the page.” he offered and she looked at him smiling softly “I would very much like that.”  
Rich cleared his throat and both turned to face him “Helloooo... Trickster!” he quoted his alter ego and held his arms wide “Anyone care to fill me in on the dirty little secrets?” “Don't know Rich... never had a threesome before!” (Y/N) said and quickly got back to her spot in the first row, leaving both men with hanging mouths.  
“I like her!” Rob said smiling at her and then looked at Rich. “Yeah, she is one of a kind...” Rich stemmed his hands on his hips. “You know what? I think we should gather her and Matt for lunch. I already played with that idea last night after my date with her and...” “WOAH DATE??” Rich looked shocked at his friend “Yeah we went for dinner... not what you think...” “Yeah right!” Rich rolled his eyes “First Jensen and Matt and now you!” “Wait what?! NOOO! I wanted to talk to her about the whole Candy Story. I don't have any romantic interest in her.” Rob held his hands up in defense. “What happened with Jensen and Matt?” he now realized what Rich had said and wanted to know.

During the panels until lunch break, Rob and Rich sat next to (Y/N).   
For launch they collected Matt and got to the dining room to talk business.   
Rob explained to her what Kings of Con was and how exactly it worked and what they had planned. He wanted to know if she would be willing to help them out on this project. She was all up for it, but had no idea how she could be of help. He wanted to use Candy as a possible way to collect money. He wanted to write Trickster stories or even tape videos regarding her and Gabriel, but Rich reminded him of the copyrights and that they would have to ask for permission to use Gabriel. Matt suggested that instead of writing stories, they could probably make it comic books. But none of them could draw and hiring someone wasn’t within the budget.   
“Well we don't have to decide everything today... I mean, there's plenty of time you guys can think about how you wanna use Candy and if you really want me to join your team!” (Y/N) said and got up. “But thank you for asking me, I will help you however I can, it's really a... uhm... well I think I should get changed for the photo session. Please excuse me.” she smiled and left the dining room quickly.

Rich got up “See you later.” “Wait, where you going?” Matt asked “Asking about this morning.” he nodded towards Rob and jogged after (Y/N). Rob told Matt that Rich thought she wasn’t doing OK this morning and he would probably follow and ask her about that. “Maybe we should all check on her then. She's one of us now... right?!” Matt suggested and both men got up to quickly follow their friends.  
(Y/N) felt so humbled by this offer and could hardly believe it. Rob asked for her number and Matt saved it on his phone too... this was all too weird. Would they really keep contact with her? So far just one celebrity ever did that and she considered her one of her best friends. Maybe those guys were different from the celebrities she usually met. Maybe all the fun wasn’t gone as soon as the con was over. The doors of the elevators opened and she wiped her teary eyes when she made her way inside. “Wait!” Rich jumped in and breathed in relieve. “Hey!” he swung around smiling brightly at her and she smirked, not knowing what that was supposed to be about. “Hey?” she simply gave back. The doors were about to close when “Stooooooooop!” Matt almost crashed into the elevator through the slid that was left open. The doors slid back again and Rob followed inside. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GUYS???” (Y/N) yelled in laughter. Matt was hanging on the handle of the back-wall of the lift “Since you're part of the team, we can't leave you alone anymore. We're all together... always... ALWAYS!” he said with a weird look on his face and R2 laughed.  
“What about peeing, sleeping, showering?” she asked and Matt got this seductive look on his face, wiggling his eyebrows and winking in a certain way. “Holy Cow, from possible threesome to gang bang in less then three hours. Guess I'm doing good!” she nodded to herself and left the elevator as soon as the doors opened on their floor.


	24. Becoming Friends

(Y/N) successfully got rid of her followers and got into her room to change. For today's photo ops she decided on something rather comfy than pretty. Light blue baggy jeans with a rip here and there, shell toes and a white tank top. She was just about to do her make up, when she heard a soft knock on the door followed by a familiar voice asking for permission to come in. She walked towards the shared door and unlocked it, opened it and smiled brightly at Rich. "Hey.." she greeted him happy. She had just finished her eye make up which accented her (Y/EC) eyes so drastic, he almost choked on his own spit. "Whoa (Y/NN), is that actually your real eye color? Damn girl!" he whistled and she laughed. She turned to get back to the bathroom and he followed her.  
"(Y/NN) can I talk to you for a minute?" he sounded serious and it made her heart skip a beat. All kinds of bad thoughts started running through her mind, when she slowly came out of the bathroom and faced him standing in front of her bed. Looking kinda worried or maybe angry? She wasn't really able to tell.  
There wasn't much of a height difference, he was a bit taller than her, but right now he felt like he stared down on her, when he looked into her concerned (Y/EC) eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, I just wanted to see if you're alright." she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him, looking puzzled, it reminded him of a puppy and made him chuckle for a moment. "I was worried about you this morning... you locked the door, didn't answer when i called you... but you were here, I saw you pulling the note from under the door..." her eyes widened and she took a long deep breath in, looking down on the floor. That was embarrassing, she didn't think he knew she was in here when he knocked. "If your mad at me for some reason its OK, you can just tell me, but... you know I thought we became friends and locking me out... well I got worried. Just tell me you're OK (Y/NN)..." he said with a soft, smiling, but also lightly worried face. "God nooo, I am not mad at you Rich, why would I?" she grimaced as if he had just said the weirdest thing ever. She walked over to her bed, collecting her clothes and started to fold them. Not facing him might help!  
"I just didn't feel like... I... well you know sometimes..." she sighed heavily "actually I don't want to talk about it... sorry!" she looked at him and hoped he wouldn't dig deeper. He thought about it, he wasn't happy with the answer, but "I won't force you to!" he decided to leave her be. He felt like this was the better option, something told him forcing her into a corner would only cause the exact opposite of what he wanted from her. "Thank you." she smiled weakly. "Will you change for the shooting?" she asked him and put her clothes into the dresser, walking past him. "Wow!!! your perfume is awesome!" his mouth was faster than his brain, but she turned and smiled like the sun "Thank you, I love it too, its called 'Curious'!" He smirked "And you got a navel piercing, haven't seen one of these since..." "The 90s?" she laughed "Yeah, I'm very old school today, tank top, baggy jeans and shell toes, god i miss the 90s sometimes!" she laughed. "You never told me how old you actually are." "OLD honey, I'm old!" she sighed and bind her VIP pass lanyard onto one of the belt holes of her jeans.  
"Humor me!" "80" she responded and he acted shocked "Good gracious, how do you look so young and fresh with 80?" "Oh stop it you idiot." both laughed. "So 35 then..." "34!!! still..." she cut him off and he held his hands up in defense "Looking 21 if you ask me!" she grinned "You're wife must have trained you well." He made a pained face "You have no idea!"

He invited her to his room, promising he would only need 5 minutes to change and they could make their way downstairs together. She quickly went back to the bathroom finishing her make up and then got over to his place. It was actually the first time she was in his room and even though all hotel rooms looked the same she caught herself looking around like she had just come to visit his house. She shook her head laughing. "What is it?" she heard him call out of the bathroom. "Nothing, just me being stupid!" He got out the bathroom, wearing dark blue baggy jeans, Adidas sneakers and a black short sleeve button shirt that was so tight around his biceps, that she had a hard time not to let him realize how good he was looking. "Good to go!" he spread his arms wide and smiled. "Lets go then!" she said following him only to find him holding his door open for her to exit first. "Uhh a gentleman, wow, thank you!" she teased and he sighed "Yeah, just like you said, my wife trained me well!" both laughed.  
When they arrived at the downstairs, Rich asked her to sit with him during the Autograph sessions, first she shook her head, not wanting to cause him trouble or anything, but he simply grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to his spot. One of the staff members saw her and walked over to hand her a huge envelope, she was surprised and opened it. It contained the photos from yesterday, they were brilliant and she laughed tears looking at them. Matt and Rob who sat just a few feet away came over to take a peek.  
She especially loved the pix they had taken during her encounter with Lucifer, uhm, Mark P that is. It looked amazing how she held that angel blade to his throat and then him kneeling before her. "That's so bad ass!" Matt said and she blushed. "She saved my life!" Rich said in a whiny, almost crying tone and she giggled "Stupido!"  
It was time to go get her photo taken with Mark S, so she left the table and the photos with the boys. Probably not a good idea.


	25. Time is ticking away

“Oh there you are Luv. Was already waiting for you.” the grin on Marks face wasn't a good one and (Y/N) stopped in her step. Some fans in line giggled at her big eyes and the sudden stop. “Oh don't fear me Darling, now that our relationship is about to deepen... I brought you something, thought you could wear it for our first official photo together.” he turned and walked over to a table.  
Suddenly it dawned on (Y/N) and it was the first time that she thought about what day and especially what time of the day it was. She made a shocked face and it didn't really help when Mark held his trophy in front of his own chest. It was her shirt, the one from the Deal she had made. Some fans in line started to whisper. *I need a shirt like that – I too would sell my soul for Gabriel – OMG I want a Deal – I heard about this, she really sold her soul to him*  
She gulped and felt like it was really real, he was so intimidating and good in playing his role. “Come here Luv.” he grabbed her hand and led her onto the marked position, handed her the shirt and she slowly pulled it over hear head. “There you go, that's it. Maybe you could give it a thumbs up and smile, I'm planning on using this picture for marketing purposes. It could help get my name back in the game you know. People seem to forget about the crossroads and the summoning, I have to find new ways to attract people into selling their souls!” he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, giving the most stupid grin to the camera and raised a thumb. She just stood there, looking at him, lifeless, unamused. The photo was taken.  
He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered “And now my Dear listen very carefully, I will pick you up myself at midnight, so don't try to run or hide or protect yourself with some stupid spells or sigils. And don't even dare to think calling the Winchesters would help you. You're due for a life in purgatory and I'm gonna make it my personal task to give you hell for the rest of eternity!” She only stood there, quiet and calm, listening to Marks words, thinking: *If this was real, how would I actually react? Would I be scared? Or would my mind not be capable to wrap around this until its too late?*  
“Now be a good girl and gimme my shirt back!” he demanded and she pulled it off to hand it to him. “See you Darling!” he smiled and she turned to leave, but stopped and turned around once more “I can't wait!” she grinned, finally having her senses back and in order.

When she returned to Rich's table she was still in a weird kind of 'shock'. All the cast was hovering around the table, holding her photos and laughing and smiling and outdoing each other with what they would have done, or why what they did was better than the other. She quietly took a chair from the side and sat down, watching them, they were insane, she knew that now for sure!  
“Hey... you're back!” Rich noticed her “And you look like you've seen a ghost...” he stated and crouched down to face her. “Not a ghost, but the King of Hell!” she sighed and at first Rich chuckled but realized quickly she didn't, which made him wonder. “What happened?” he furrowed his brows and looked worried at her, one hand on her knee to steady himself from falling onto his ass.  
“What day is it?” “Sunday.” “What time is it?” he looked at his watch “2.30pm” he replied but all she did was stare at him with a certain look. He didn't understand “I just met THE KING OF HELL!” she accentuated those words, but he still didn't get it. She sighed “Don't you remember what I did?” He still looked quizzical at her “For you....” and then it hit him like a sledge hammer. His mouth formed a perfect OH, but he didn't make a sound, he only grabbed another chair and sat next to her. He opened his mouth a couple times, but no words, no sentences formed and he stayed quiet.

Two staff members tried to collect the cast and take them back to their own tables, they had a lot of fans waiting for their autographs. When the table was emptied and Rich and (Y/N) got up to sit back at their original spot, Mark S came over. “I need to talk to you two, NOW!” he said looking firm at both. The staff girl sitting with Rich sighed when he got up and she asked if this couldn't wait, but Mark persuaded her into 5 more minutes and charmed the fans waiting for Rich, that they would get him back eventually.  
“Maybe you would like to grab a drink or so, I can collect the vouchers and write down the names, I used to work for a con before...” (Y/N) offered, but the girl only waved her off and laid her head onto the table. So she rushed over to meet Rich and Mark in a quiet corner, wondering what it was now.  
“(Y/NN) great, listen...” Mark put his hand softly on her shoulder looking serious but not in a negative way. “Why is everyone starting to call me (Y/NN) today?” “You don't like that?” Mark asked “No, YES, godamn... what is it?” she crossed her arms in front of her chest “I need you!” he stated and she looked to the side as if there was a camera to stare at. “Well... I.... need a lot of things too, but... we don't always get what we want or need!” she said grinning and masking her horror, believing that something awful would come out of this man next. “Its a good idea...” Rich said towards Mark who then looked at (Y/N) with raised brows as if to say 'see he likes it'. “Oh GOD!” she stepped back a little “If Rich thinks its a good idea, this is not going to end well for me.” she held her hands up in defense. “Hey, I thought we were friends...” Rich pouted “Yeah and I'm still trying to figure out what kind of friendship that is.” she had her left hand on her hip and held her right hand with spread out thumb, index and little finger pointing at him. Mark laughed “She is so good! Hear me out OK? You got til the end of the sessions to think about it, I need your answer before the first panel begins.” she nodded rolling her eyes.

(Y/N) got to take her pictures with the rest of the guys, fun shots mainly, especially with Osric. In between she silently discussed Marks plot with Rich, who was still up for it, but she was uncertain, scared and bewildered. Oh too soon, the time was come she had to answer Mark and she still had no idea what to do... she really didn't want to do it... or did she? It would be great fun... if she wouldn't mess it up, which was likely.... she was scared to burn herself, but how could she say no to Mark or Rich, who were nothing but nice and lovely to her, right from the moment she stepped over to their table...  
Mark slowly walked over to Rich and (Y/N) who had just gotten up from their table and set path towards the door. Both men just looked at her expecting, Rich hadn't even mentioned it in the past 20 minutes, it was entirely her decision. “OK, what do I have to do?!” she said sighing and both men patted her shoulders completely happy.


	26. Butterflies

“Ladies and Gentle... oh who am I kidding... Ladies!!!! Its been a wonderful and amazing weekend, thank you so very much, from the bottom of all our hearts, for showing up and showing your love and affection for us and our show!” Rich smiled and the crowd was on their feet, applauding, cheering, whistling and totally going nuts. This Con had been over way too quick, why was it already 7pm?  
The entire cast was on stage clapping and waving to their fans. (Y/N) stood aside, she was nervous, heck was she nervous!  
“When you leave the room, please don't rush out of the hotel, go to the left, there are staff members waiting for you to register you for a very special night tonight.” the cheering got even louder. “If you are 16 years or older, please get in line, we have something very special planned for you to witness and it will only cost you... your cellphones and cameras.” Rich smirked and some people laughed, but some wondered. Mark S took over the microphone and growled with his best Crowley voice “What he meant to say was... it will only cost your SOULS!!!” he chuckled and the Fans got crazy, which made the cast laugh.  
“If you are 16 years of age... or even older... you are very welcome to watch me in action tonight. Please sign up for this once in a lifetime opportunity. Tonight at 11.30pm we'll expect you here in this room once more. You will see... your glorious King... in Action!” he looked like the living Hell and the fans loved it. “When you come back tonight, please make sure to leave all your earthly possessions behind. No purses, rucksacks, cellphones or cameras. If you can't leave them somewhere private the hotel will provide a safety room. IF however, you do not obey this rule...” he chuckled dark and mean “you will be expelled from this room and hell-hounds will greet you on your way out!”  
The cast took their final bows and left the stage. The panel room doors opened and the fans, still confused, went outside to register.

The cast was now in full action mode, as soon as the last fan had left the room they locked it from inside and started to prepare everything. The stage had to be redecorated, the chairs put in different positions, the technician had to set the Beamer and lights in a new position, everything had to be tested more than once, with actors, without actors. Clothes had to be changed, make up to be applied, lines to be learned, scenes to be worked out... and somewhere right in the middle (Y/N) was trying to breath. “Hey... you OK?” Osric found her in between some chairs, taking long and slow breaths in and out. He sat next to her and softly rubbed her back. “Are you stage fright?” “No, actually not, but... its been years and... well it wasn't acting... I used to sing and dance!” she forced a smile and he smiled back. “Wow, really? Then why didn't you sing at karaoke?” “I haven't sang in front of an audience since I was in high school and... well... with all the pros... I really preferred watching.” she smiled and he took her hand and patted it. “I'm sure you will do just fine, I heard about the Deal and the Trickster scene and how good you were, I bet you will blow everyone away with your performance!” “But that was just a game, nothing serious, nothing like this!!!” she pointed to the stage and the busy bees. “I cant even keep this fucking text in my head.” her eyes were a little wet “You just need to relax (Y/N), no one will kill you for not knowing every exact word, not in this short amount of time and especially not, when you've never done anything like this before. Its going to be just fine, have fun, that is the main thing. FUN!” he smiled softly at her and left her alone, because he had to finish his work.  
This was way too big, this was way too much, how could one little sweep-stake win, end in such an enormous disaster?

Time flies when you're scared. (Y/N) had just done the finishing touches on her make up and took another deep breath. She leaned on the sink and had her eyes closed... this was it, it was 11.20pm and her life was about to end, kinda.  
She slowly made her way to Rich's room who was still fumbling with his hair. She stopped and stared for a while, he looked exactly like in Metafiction. The others had borrowed him a black shirt and jacket, he had his hair cut and his stubbles shaved, it was incredible. Maybe just looking at him and trying to look at him as Trickster would help her blend out the fact that there were hundreds of people in the room and that it was actually serious acting and not a playful game like the other days.  
Finally Rich noticed (Y/N) and turned around, spreading his arms and smiling bright. “What do you say?” she nodded and walked closer to him looking at his face closely and nodded again. He knew how to apply his own make up. “Hey... you OK (Y/NN)?” “Do I look OK?” without a warning he embraced her and held her tight “If you don't want to do it, we blow it off, no Problem sweetheart, really!” she shook her head “No, I cant let you guys down... I will survive it... or actually, NOT!” she chuckled a bit and he looked down on her with a soft smile. “You will do good, just trust your instincts, its not important that you stick to every word Rob has written, its important you get the message across.” A knock on the door was their signal, it was time to go downstairs.  
When they opened the door Mark was waiting for them. He had borrowed enough clothes to make a decent Crowley outfit, he also did his own make up and it was well done. (Y/N) was impressed.  
“You look lovely Darling, just perfect for ripping your soul out!” he laughed and eyed her up. She wore a simple white top with V-neck, dark blue jeans and her white flats. Her hair was partly braided and pinned up and her make up was decent but effectual. All three made their way downstairs hand in hand, (Y/N) in the middle, they could feel her hands shaking and squeezed them tight.

When they arrived backstage and got prepared, they heard Misha greeting and thanking everyone for showing up, he reminded once more that they were not allowed to take pictures or film what was going to happen. He wished everyone a lot of fun and left the stage that immediately went black.


	27. Let the show begin

A young woman standing in the middle of a warehouse, summoning a demon, THE demon. The lights went out for a second and there he was. _(T_ _he audience greeted him with applause and cheers.)_ “Hello Darling, I think we haven't met yet. My name is Crowley, I am the King of Hell and YOU are either bold or very stupid!” he pushed his hands in his pockets and stepped closer towards her. “I want a Deal!” she said with a loud but shaky voice “There's plenty of crossroads and plenty of my...” “It has to be you!” she cut him mid sentence which he didn’t like at all. “What do you want...?” he gestured for her name “(Y/N), names... (Y/N)... I want you to bring back the archangel Gabriel!” she balled her hands into fists and tried not to run away in fear. _(The audience gasped and some clapped.)  
_ Crowley almost choked on his own laughter “You want what? Why would I do that?” “Because you make deals??” she asked back with a quirked eyebrow. ( _Some people giggled at this reply.)_ “I don't make stupid deals that get me in danger, sorry Darling, but no Deal!” he was about to turn on her. “Wait!! Please, I beg you... I know only you are powerful enough to bring him back to life. Please! Crowley... Sir... your Majesty...” he stepped closer to her and eyed her up and down “WHY?” he demanded to know, but she looked away, not daring to face him any longer “Tell me or I leave!” he whispered into her ear.  
“There is no time for long stories!” she pleaded, but he knew no mercy. “All the time in the world!” he said in a happy tone and slowly walked in circles. She clenched her teeth, grinding them together. “Because... I... I love him!” she answered. _(The audience squeaked and cheered. (Y/N) had to look over to Mark, so she wouldn’t face the darkened room, she couldn’t hide her grin with that reaction. Mark winked at her, he was so damn good at his job.)_

“Love... you love an archangel? You know he is not capable of returning that favor...” he asked her, but she just shook her head “and there is no need to... --- Please bring him back, I beg you. My soul for his life!” she pleaded again. Crowley circled around her and nodded “OK then, this will be a special Deal!” he said and she nodded “Whatever it takes!” “You will come straight to hell with me, no ten years, not one year, not even one hour.” _(The audience gasped again, a few low boo's were to hear.)_ “But how will I know he is back and alive and himself?” Crowley cocked an eyebrow at her “I bring him back right here in front of you, you will see him one last time. You can even check on him, if you want, but then you come with me and you will be my personal toy!” he stepped close behind her, fisting her hair, pulling her head into her neck and rubbing his stubbly chin on the side of her face. She was close to gag, but pulled herself together. _(Some girls in the room started wincing and shouting things like *Crowley I love you*)  
_ “OK, you bring him back right here, I check if he is OK and then... you do whatever you want to do.” she agreed but swallowed hard on this bitter pill. He walked around her “Any special vessel you want him to wear?” he grinned “I buried his body... his vessel, near the place he was killed, if you can, give him his old vessel.” she answered and he pulled her by her waist to seal the Deal. His lips pressed onto hers and her face showed nothing but disgust. As soon as he stepped away from her he snapped his fingers. _(The lights went out for a moment and Gabriel was on stage with them.)_

 _(The crowd went wild. They screamed for the Trickster, cheered, clapped and whistled. Mark and (Y/N) who weren't facing the crowd had huge smiles on their faces. Rich however had to stay in character, but (Y/N) saw his eyes getting wet. He knew he had fans that loved him, but THIS was too big to handle and he gulped down a big lump that build in his throat within seconds. It took a moment before the audience settled back.)_    
The angel was looking around, not understanding where he was or what had happened. “There he is, say your goodbyes, you have 5 minutes.” Crowley pulled out his left hand and shook his wrist free to look at his watch. (Y/N) turned around and looked at the confused Archangel.  
“Gabriel?” she whispered and he looked at her “How are you feeling?” she asked “You got all your powers?” he made some stretching gestures and looked like he thought about it for a moment. He nodded and stepped closer “Who are you?” she shook her head “Doesn't matter, all that matters is, that you are back and at full strength.” she smiled weak at him and he tilted his head “I feel like I know you...” he said and pointed at her. “Listen Gabriel, it's important, you cannot hide again, you're needed, now more than ever...” “TIMES UP!!” Crowley shouted and waited for (Y/N) to come over like a good girl. “That wasn’t five minutes!” she turned and yelled angrily, tears welling up in her eyes “You checked on him didn’t you? Now lets go!” he waved her over and expected her to follow his command. _(Again some boo's echoed in the room and for a short moment Crowley glanced into the darkness with his most terrifying look.)_  
"And who are you?” Gabriel stepped in front of the woman and looked questioning at the dark dressed man, who now turned to face him. “Oh of course, you cant know that, because Lucifer killed you before I took over.” he grinned bright “I'm Crowley, King of Hell!” Gabriel's face immediately changed into a disgusted look. “Demon!” he snarled and looked more than pissed at Crowley.

(Y/N) walked in front of Gabriel and pushed him back a bit. “Don't waste your time with him, he isn't worth it.” she said and looked him in the eyes “You cant hide again, there's nowhere safe, the lock is brok...” “TIME – IS – UP, I SAID!” Crowley almost barked at the woman and she sighed before she walked over to him.   
Gabriel was trying to make sense of the whole situation, him being back in the middle of... a warehouse? Items for the summoning of a demon in front of him... “STOP!” he yelled and both turned around “Did she sell...” a mix of anger and confusion plastered on his face “Did you just sell your soul for me?” he asked and when Crowley smirked satisfied the confusion was replaced with pain. Anger and Pain on an Archangels face. Crowley knew he was playing with his life, but he wasn’t dumb and had placed a little life insurance within the contract belonging to (Y/N)'s Deal.   
Gabriel made two quick strides and strangled the demons throat. This time (Y/N) didn’t hold him back. _(But only because the fierce in Richards eyes looked so real and he looked so damn hot!)_   
The King of Hell chocked out a low laugh, which made Gabriel only angrier. “You will stop laughing within a second!” he said and was just about to bring his left hand onto the demons forehead “That wont safe her.” Crowley said with a squeaky voice “When I die, her soul will never be released from hell!” he added and Gabriel took a step back to look into the Demons eyes.

Crowley held onto Gabriel's wrist while he spoke. “What does that mean?” the angel barked. “There is only one way her soul can be rescued and my death is not the way!” he pulled Gabriel's hand from his throat and fiddled with his collar and tie.   
“Wait what?” (Y/N) now stepped in between them, shoving Gabriel backwards “What do you mean my soul can be rescued? We never talked about that?” Crowley looked puzzled for a moment but was pulled out of this beginning thought by the Angels voice. “HOW?” “Her soul has to be released by me.” he started to explain, but Gabriel already stepped forward and tried to attack him. (Y/N) pushed him back and yelled “STOP THAT!!! Stop it, both of you! Gabriel leave it, I don't need no rescue, you don't even know me!” she was right, but Gabriel didn’t care, because he would never let a precious human sell their soul for his life. As Archangel he was able to sense the motives and true nature of a human being within the first milliseconds of meeting them and this woman didn't belong to hell. He moved forward again and (Y/N) pushed him back, one hand on his wrist and the other on his strong chest.   
_( (Y/N) could feel Richards heart pound fast and his breath go arrhythmic. Slowly she leaned against his strength and shove him to the marked spot on stage. She was so excited for the next part and hoped everything would work out as amazing as they had planned it. The reactions of the audience so far had been absolutely incredible. She could hardly see in the darkened room, but she could hear them gasp, wince and hold their breaths.)_

(Y/N) turned around and walked over to Crowley “Stop teasing , there is no loop hole in this Deal!” she spat, but the King only smiled “Oh of course there is, but it's less of a loop hole for you, as it is an insurance for my safety! ---- I am able to bring back an Archangel, heavens most powerful weapon, even more powerful than me, but why would I do that? Just because a bored little housewife asks me to? NO! I saw a chance... My only way to stay safe and to have control over him is the fact that your soul can be raised from perdition...” he looked at her, his face only inches away from hers, smiling in a mean way “The only way your soul will get out of the hell... I will create for you, is when I allow it...” he looked over to the angel who was furious and about to take action, but Crowley wasn't done “WILLINGLY!!!” he added. The word was sugarcoated, his voice thick with honey and his smile beautiful and innocent as a baby's. _(The audience groaned all together at this revelation. It was mean, good, but mean.)_

The lights started flickering, Crowley and (Y/N) turned around, both faced Gabriel. “LET ----- HER ------ GO!!!!” he said through clenched teeth, shoulders straightened up, chest puffed out, his face fierce, eyes on fire, hands balled to fists and huge wings spreading from his shadow behind him, slowly stretching out until they filled the entire wall. _(The audience began to scream and applaud, they were so taken by this, they jumped off their seats. Mark smiled bright, loving the sound of their enjoyment, too bad he couldn’t turn around to see their faces. He turned his head a little and got an idea of what the crowd must look like. (Y/N) was standing next to him and couldn’t take her eyes off of Gabriel and the wings. Her eyes were glowing, her face was shining, her mouth stood open and he was sure she forgot how to breath. It made him smile even brighter. Mark gave her a little nudge, it was her turn and she missed the cue.)_  
Slowly she stepped forward, the light flickering stopped and the wings were gone. “Look at me Gabriel.” she said in a calm way and his gaze fixated on her. “You don't owe me anything, I did this on my free will and full purpose, so please stop.” she raised a hand as if to touch his cheek, but she didn’t dare and turned to the side where all the material for the summoning was displayed. She crouched down and pulled something out of her jacket. It was his Archangel Blade. She had it since she had buried his broken body and now she was able to hand it back to him. She smiled when she gave it into his soft hands.   
“Goodbye Gabriel!” she said and slowly made her way back to the King of Hell. “Beautiful show, maybe a bit heavy on the special effects side, but other than that a true inspiration!” he mocked both of them.

“Shut your trap Crowley, you got what you wanted, now lets go, before I let him smite you!” (Y/N) said bold. “Such a dirty mouth... but I know exactly how to cure that!” he chuckled and winked at Gabriel, who felt more useless than ever before. The demon turned around and walked a few steps, when he suddenly turned back and made (Y/N) almost run into him. “What the...” she stepped back. “What is it now?” she asked annoyed. “Actually, there's something I almost forgot...” the King of Hell smiled way to happy “And what would that be?” she asked looking him dead in the eyes, not realizing his Archangel blade fell out of his right sleeve right into his hand. Gabriel shouted and shot forwards, but it was too late.   
“THIS!” Crowley stabbed her into her abdomen. Her eyes shot wide open, her mouth gasped its last breath, her hands grabbing the blade, blood spilling through her fingers. _(A lot of shock sounds along with screams and whimpers were audible within the room. He removed the blade with one harsh jolt and she fell backwards right into Gabriel's arms.)_ “NO!!! YOU... SON OF A BITCH!!!” Gabriel yelled at Crowley who just smiled sardonically. He looked down at (Y/N), her white shirt was smeared with blood, he tried to heal her wound, but it didn't work, he looked at Crowley who smiled brightly at him and wiggled his Blade. “Raphael's.” he said plain and Gabriel's hate for him grew only bigger.   
With a pain stained face and wet eyes he moved his hand from her wound to her cheek, turning her lifeless face towards him “I am so sorry.” he whispered and closed her eyes.


	28. After the curtain falls

Slowly the lights came back on and Rich helped (Y/N) back on her feet. The audience was giving the Trio standing ovations!  
Misha joined them on stage, microphone in hand “Give it up for the Trio of Death!” he yelled and laughed, earning grimaces from all three. “In the role of the King of Hell, otherwise known as Ferrrgus...” everyone laughed including Mark “...Crowley I meant to say, Mister Mark Sheppard!” Mark bowed and blew kisses to the crowd.  
“You're favorite Angel 'without a Trench-coat', Mister Richard Speight jr.!” Rich waved and patted his heart, he was still amazed how much love and affection the fans showed towards him.  
“Introducing “the victim”, the lovely Miss (Y/N) Zinger!” (Y/N) just made a peace sign and smiled shy. She did earn a lot of applause and some whistles that came clearly from behind the stage.  
“We had no time to prepare credits to roll on the screen, so I will have to read them to you. Idea by Mark Sheppard.” another wave of cheers hit the man in the black suit. “Script written by Mark Sheppard, (Y/N) Zinger and Rob Benedict!” he raised his arm and Rob jumped up on stage smiling and waving at the crowd. “Directed by Jensen Ackles.” Jensen joined the others on stage and waved, before he hugged Mark, Rich and (Y/N)... well (Y/N) just from the site, she was a tat bit too bloody for his taste.  
“We thank you very much for witnessing this first and very unique piece of Supernatural Live Action Drama Comedy Roleplay and we are very thankful you did not film or take photos, thank you very much for that! If you liked what you saw, please spread the word, give us feedback on our twitter pages, facebook sites, instagram, tumblr or whatever. Maybe this is the start of a new Supernatural Con-Tradition.” The fans once again cheered and applauded very loudly. “Thank you all for joining us this weekend, have a safe trip home, God bless you all!” Misha closed, blew a kiss and bowed, then joined the others up front. After 2 more minutes all bowed for the last time and waved as they went off stage and walked to the room behind the stage.

Matt and Osric helped Mark and Rich to remove their microphones from their jackets, Jared helped (Y/N). “You were so good out there (Y/N)!” he complimented her, but she shrugged it off. “I just followed Mark and Rich and tried not to mess up...” “Really (Y/N) you did a good job out there, trust me!” Jared said ensuring, before he realized that he actually would have to lift her shirt and grab underneath it to remove the microphone entirely. He froze and looked a bit confused for a moment, not knowing how to do it. But (Y/N) was quite fearless, she pulled her shirt up til under her bra and removed the now empty blood pack from the inside of her shirt. She then undid the mic, pulled it through and handed it to Jared. He was relieved he didn't have to this.  
Rich pulled his jacket off, he was boiling on stage with all those lights and layers. He would need another shower, especially with all the blood that was smeared over his hands and shirt. “How does it feel to be back alive?” Mark asked Rich and he laughed “Great! Now I only need some Booze, Bitches and Candy!” Everyone raised their heads and looked at (Y/N) who was just about to pull her shirt down again. She hadn't heard what Rich just said and looked puzzled at the men staring at her. “Not this Candy... oh Dear, you have no idea what you started.” Rich shook his head sadly at her and she was more confused than before.

Mark walked over to (Y/N) “I knew you could do it. You were great out there. The fans loved it.” “Exept for the fact I was part of your idea, it was a pretty amazing idea!” she smiled at him. “Without you asking me for this Deal and hearing about what you did with Jensen and Jared, I would have never gotten the idea. So the Applause is all yours!” he said firmly. “Naaah, it was your idea and your screenplay...” “But we wrote it together Luv. Don't deny your the talent you got there, you should make something of it.” He said before he hugged her from the site, so he wouldn't mess up the borrowed suit and placed a kiss on her cheek with a loud smack. “OH MY!” she sighed and rolled her eyes before she grinned “You just can't get enough of kissing me huh?” both laughed and were joined by Jared and Rich who stood close to the scene.  
“Sorry guys, I really need a quick shower, I'm sticky from all this goo and I sweated like a horse running the Kentucky Derby!” she fanned herself, making her way to the exit. Mark and Rich followed her upstairs to get changed, while the others already walked over to the bar, they had their table reserved.

In the lift Rich also congratulated (Y/N) on how good she was, especially, because she had never done anything like that before. But instead of thanking him for his compliment, she changed topics. “I can't believe how amazing the response was when you appeared on stage. The fans really want Gabriel back on the show, you guys have to do something about that!” she looked at both men. “Oh oh oh and the wings, holy shit, that was so super impressive, way better than at rehearsals, they really lost their shit... You're a Warrior Angel now.” she looked at Rich with a broad grin and Mark nodded “Yeah you were quiet bad ass!” (Y/N) dug both her thumps in the blood on her shirt and then carefully smeared it underneath Rich's eyes. “There you go!” she said pleased with herself before she burst into laughter, especially because he pulled a face like someone had just poured liquid trash on him.

After a quick shower the Trio joined the rest down at the bar, at the very same table everything had begun just 3 nights ago. It made (Y/N) a little sentimental, when she slowly walked over and took a seat between Osric and Matt. She wore her *I sold my soul for the Trickster* shirt again, she found it fitting and Mark S and Rich, both for different reasons, were kinda proud to see her wear it.  
“To an amazing little Show!” Rob raised his bottle of beer and everyone joined in “Hear, hear!” Of course the chatter about this epic little thing wasn't gonna stop soon. The idea was just too brilliant and especially Jensen was thinking aloud what they could pull off, if they would plan ahead and had time to prepare properly. They really could do this on random Cons or maybe even elsewhere, in a theater... for charity... for Jared's charity... there were plenty of possibilities.

(Y/N) switched over to Misha and Mark P, she wanted to spent some time with all of them again, before this weekend was officially over. “You know... without you two... I wouldn't have had such an amazing weekend. Thank you boys.” she hated to become sentimental and she had a little lump in her throat which she drowned quickly with a big swig from her bottle, but she felt the need to thank them properly, so she did, even though it could make her cry like a baby any second. “Misha picked you out, I just thought it'd be better not to let him off the leash.” he grinned and Misha barked a few times, which made all three laugh.  
The two men were seated close to Jared and Jensen and after some more chatter with them, she found herself back on Jensen's right, just like three nights before.   
“I think I've seen you before, you come here often?” he said in a low voice winking at her. “Is that the best you got to offer?” she mocked him and he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. A moment later both got up left the group. 

Rob, Rich and Matt discussed, that from now on, they would have a female available if they needed one for their videos, which was actually quite cool, because this way none of them would have to drag up and they wouldn't have to cast a stranger. All the possibilities!  
Matt wanted to wave (Y/N) over, but couldn't find her in their round. He asked if anyone had seen her leave and Jared told him, she had left with Jensen.  
“Jensen!” Rich clenched his teeth and both Matt and Rob looked bewildered at their friend. “You OK pal?” Rob asked and Rich looked a bit pissed. “The night we met (Y/NN), Jensen tried to... well...” he made a certain face and they knew what he meant “I warned her... well I didn't know he was about to get divorced at that point, but... I guess this changes things...” he kind of looked weirded out by himself. “Well they're both adult...” Rob added and Matt nodded, not liking it anyways. “Maybe we should get upstairs and knock at their doors, for some stupid reason!” he suggested with the most innocent mean grin he could pull off. “We told her we never leave one another alone... EVER!” Rich wiggled his eyebrows. “Common guys, their both grown ups, if they want to hit it off, we should be fine with it. Jensen is our friend, our brother even and (Y/N) is a new friend we intent to keep as a friend and not scare her off, by disturbing her sex life!” Rob insisted but earned nothing but disgusted looks from his pals. “And what if they have a one night stand and (Y/NN) falls in love with Jensen, but Jensen is all about the fun, which is understandable and then he breaks her heart and because she can't stand seeing him anymore she stops watching the show and she loses interest in everything related to the show, so she dumps us and we lose her as friend and we're back without a female???” Matt said all this with one single breath and a concerned face.   
The Trio looked at each other, they knew what they had to do!


	29. Time to say goodbye

(Y/N) and Jensen got themselves a new drink from the bar and walked out on the terrace. “So?” (Y/N) looked at Jensen with big curious eyes, but he didn't respond right away. So she sighed and took a sip from her cocktail. “I wanted to apologize...” he started and she had no clue why he would say something like that to her. “I almost made you cry this morning, I didn't mean to yell... and...” she cut him mid sentence “Oh no no no no, that wasn't you, please, really, no need to say that Jensen!” she put her hand on his arm, feeling his muscles, bad idea. “No I have to say it, I wasn't in a good mood and I took it out on you, that's not OK and you do not have to play it down.” he said a bit louder and with a very strong voice. At first she looked at him with widened eyes, but her look softened immediately when she heard him say he wasn't in a good mood. “Me neither... I felt horrible this morning, bad thoughts running through my head... that's why I was almost in tears, it wasn't the yelling Jensen, it was what you said to me...” she looked down quickly, realizing too late that she had just sort of opened up to him about something that needed to be bottled up. “But I just said that you're not no one and that you're... hm...” he understood now. Jensen lifted her chin up so she had to face him “I mean it, you are a funny, attractive and lovely woman, you have no need to put yourself down.” “You don't know me Jensen... really... this all is just... I... don't know what it is...” she laughed and stemmed her hand on her hip “It's fuckin weird man!” both chuckled and he nodded his head to tell her she should come over to him and give him a hug. They hugged tightly and Jensen talked right into her ear. “Are you mad at me for trying to bed you?” she pulled away from him, but his arms were still holding her. “No, I... I... well I said No... and only God knows why...” she grimaced and blushed, but he laughed so hearty his eyes got this little crinkles at the side. “See I think if things were different I might have been more open to your attempt, but given the fact you're married I just can't do that. I sort of been there and it didn't end too well you know an...” while she was babbeling he pulled his hands from her arms and held them up and she realized he wasn't wearing a ring, which made her speechless in the middle of a word.  
She looked up at him and he had this very Dean like smirk on his face and she stumbled backwards “...and you're not married anymore...” she turned around and cursed under her breath “I could have fucked Jensen Ackles and turned him down!” he couldn't help but laugh at this outburst, she was the coolest thing he ever came across. “I need a Drink!” she walked back inside. “You got one in your hand sweet cheeks!” he grinned and followed. “Need something way stronger than that!” she walked back to their table and sat next to Mark S who was holding his Whiskey, she snatched the glass out of his hand and downed it in one sip. REGRET!

Needless to say that with her return to the table and seeing where she came from, the Kings of Con were relieved they wouldn't have to go and get her out of Jensen's tentacles.

(Y/N) coughed her lungs out and Mark patted her back, asking her why she even did that. Jared cared to get her a coke and asked her to drink it slowly, while he couldn't hide his grin. As soon as her face had turned from red to rosy again she tried to say something but out came a squeak, which send everyone, including herself, on the edge of laughter. They all had tears in their eyes.  
Rich asked Mark if it was even legal Whiskey he was drinking or black burned. Mark P guessed he didn't drink Whiskey but Kerosin. This kept going for about half an hour.  
(Y/N)'s voice did not really come back, she was hoarse and squeaky and hated it, but couldn't stop laughing about herself and Mark's laugh. He was dying beside her. “I haven't sounded that bad since I was a teenager and lost my voice after a concert.” she shouldn't have mentioned that. The men started guessing which band she was screaming for and made fun of her and teenie boppers. She only laughed with them, wiping her tears, but she didn't tell them which concert she was at, no need to make this even more painful for her.

*DING DING DING DING*  
The last round was called out and suddenly everyone got really quiet and felt heavy on their heart. They ordered one more round of beer and began to feel the 'after-con-blues' setting in. “I can't believe it's over.” Osric sighed. “I don't even know if I can stay at this hotel after all you've done to me. I bet the staff will look at me in a weird way.” (Y/N) said with her raspy voice. “You're staying?” Matt asked and she explained that she had another week of vacation booked and planned to go sight seeing and archaeological sight seeing. All men were impressed and for the first time they actually got to know something personal about her. She told them how much she would have loved to go study archaeology when she was 30, but couldn't because of a money issue. The way she talked about the roman empire was actually not boring, but inspiring. To listen and watch someone talk about their passion is always the best, because it shows their true nature, their heart and soul!  
(Y/N) was a keeper, Rich thought to himself and he would tell her again, that she had to stay in touch with him, Rob and Matt.

It was sad how quick they had finished up their last beer, but they really had to go catch some sleep. All of them would leave in the early morning hours and therefor it would be best not to get on the plane drunken. (Y/N) walked between Misha and Jared and asked if they would all take the same plane and if that was even fair to the other passengers. But Misha assured her that it would be the best thing to ever happen to them, cause in case of an emergency Media System fail, they could reenact Supernatural episodes for them. The picture in her head came to life and she couldn't help but laugh hysterical at this idea.  
When they arrived on their floor it was time to say goodbye and it was horrible. (Y/N) was drunk and this usually got her very open and emotional. She hugged everyone tight and gave them kisses on the cheeks, tears glimmering in her eyes.  
Misha of course thought it would be a good idea to bend her over, press his lips on hers and waggle his head like they did in those black and white movies. He left her standing in the middle of the corridor, grabbing his groin and grinned “think I just got off on this” he laughed extremely dirty and Mark P smacked the back of his head before he said goodbye to (Y/N).  
Jared would lift her up so he could stand upright and she hung in his arms like a dummy. She was trying to breath, because he hugged her so tight. It was beautiful and terrible together. Holding them all so close, knowing she would see them for the very last time... Life was cruel!

When everyone set paths to their rooms, only Jensen was left to say goodbye to. He was leaning against the wall, waiting until everyone was gone. Rob had told Matt to go to bed and pushed Rich towards his room, so they wouldn't intrude. As soon as they were alone (Y/N)'s broken voice spoke up “Thank you for not mentioning this to the others.” her voice sounded terrible and he couldn't help but smile. “No worries sweet cheeks. My fault I guess!” he stepped closer taking her hands in his, both looking down on them. “You said no... but you kissed me back that night...” “I am sorry for sending those mixed signals... I didn't really know if I wanted this.” “How about now?” he asked softly and she looked up, trying to hold his gaze, but swallowed hard at this beautiful green eyes. She nodded slowly “I... I would... love for you to...” her entire body was screaming, she was so scared and nervous “Would you... kiss... kiss me again?” she gulped, her voice just above a whisper “Like you.... like... you mean it...” her voice was shaky and she had water in her eyes, this was the weirdest, hardest and most terrifying thing she had ever asked for. But Jensen softly pulled her closer by her left cheek, his right hand sliding over her waist, before his lips gently met hers.  
Those soft and warm lips of his brushing over hers, slowly kissing her with a little dash of passion, the tip of his tongue seeking entrance in her mouth. She parted her lips and almost lost consciousness when her tongue met his and they kissed like they were lovers. It was electrifying, her body all tingly, everywhere he touched her, her skin was burning with desire. This was what she had been waiting for, what she had been dreaming of, it was simply the best kiss she had gotten in her whole life... and it was with an actor... who she had asked to kiss her... like he was in love with her... like he meant it... it was the saddest kiss she had ever gotten. Tears welled up in her eyes and she slowed the kiss down until they were just pecking each others lips a few times and their foreheads would lean together. Jensen holding her face in both of his hands. He wasn't just out of breath, but also couldn't catch a clear thought. He had butterflies in his tummy. He hadn't had this feeling in a very, very long time. His heart was pounding fast in his chest and he felt the heat in his cheeks. He wanted to kiss her again... “Thank you.” she whispered as calm as possible, trying not to let him hear that she was close to lose it. Jensen sighed deeply and gulped down his heart, he kissed her forehead “Goodbye (Y/N)!” and walked to his room with long strides.

*knock-knock*  
Rich knocked softly, so he wouldn't wake (Y/N) in case she was still sleeping, but he soon heard her voice telling him to come in. She sat in her bed rubbing her eyes and he apologized for waking her. But she got out of bed and waved him off. “I would have been pissed if you'd left without saying goodbye... again.” she grinned and wrapped him in a tight hug. He noticed her swollen eyes and wondered what had happened between her and Jensen after they had left. It didn't take long until he heard her return to her room, but he didn't recall hearing her cry.  
Unbelievable how warm, friendly and pure this man was. She really liked him, she already wished she would have someone like him close to home, she was certain that Rich made a great friend. She liked Matt and Rob too and all three together were fantastic, but she liked Rich just a bit more than the others. He was a keeper and even though it was against her usual nature, she really intent to stay in touch with him, even tough there was this little itch inside her that told her to be careful and see if he would still be the same when he was back home.  
Both kissed each other on the cheek. “And don't forget to call or text or whatever, stay in touch.” he demanded and she laughed letting her head fall back. “Ja ja, now leave before you miss your plane Dude!” she knocked his shoulder and winked at him. “Stay save!” were his last words to her and a cheeky grin followed by a wiggles of his eyebrows the last thing she saw of him.

~INTERMISSION~


End file.
